


Überwachsen

by kleinerGummiflummi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2. Person, Flowerfell, Flowerfell AU, Other, Underfell, alles sanei's schuld, du bist Frisk, kurze Chara Auftritte, nicht empfehlenswert um elf oder nach mitternacht zu lesen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinerGummiflummi/pseuds/kleinerGummiflummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedes Mal wenn du stribst, wächst eine Blume auf deinem Körper.</p><p>Lose basiert auf Siviosanei's Flowerfell AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Die erste Blume taucht nah an deiner linken Schläfe auf, eine kleine goldene Blüte, die unter deinen Haaren heraus lugt, wenn du dich zu viel bewegst. Toriel bemerkt sie als erstes, nachdem du durch ihre Hand gestorben und in deinem Bett in den Ruinen wieder aufgewacht bist.

Du schnellst nach oben, eine Hand auf deinem Bauch, wo Toriel dich mit einem Feuerball getroffen hat, der deine Seele in zwei Teile gebrochen hat, schwer atmend und zitternd, während du versuchst, so schnell wie möglich deine Klamotten zur Seite zu schieben und den Schaden zu begutachten.

Nichts.

Keine verbrannte Kleidung, kein Blut, keine Wunden. Du bist in deinem Bett im Haus in den Ruinen, im Betttuch verheddert und schwitzt stark. Flowey scheint auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett zu schlafen.

Als du ins Wohnzimmer gehst, wartet Toriel dort, wie du es erwartet hattest, und als du näher trittst, fragt sie, ob du gerne etwas über das Buch hören würdest, das sie liest.

Ist es ein Dejà Vu, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du dich erinnerst - wenn du klare Erinnerungen an das hast, was davor passiert ist?

“Ah, magst du die Blumen im Flur, mein Kind?”, fragt sie.

Du runzelst die Stirn, folgst dann Toriels Blickrichtung und beginnst, an deinem Kopf zu tasten. Da ist etwas weiches und dünnes an der linken Seite und als du versuchst, daran zu ziehen, schießt ein stechender Schmerz durch deinen Kopf. Du schließt deine Augen und zischst, stolpernd als dir schwarz vor Augen wird.

“Kind?” Als alles sich klärt, ist Toriel aufgestanden, das Buch auf dem Boden längst vergessen und die Arme ausgestreckt um dich zu fangen, falls du stolpern solltest.

Du symbolisierst ihr, dass es dir gut geht und schenkst ihr ein angestrengtes Lächeln. Es ist schwer, seine Mutter an zu lächeln, wenn man sich daran erinnert dass sie einen getötet hat.

Flowey sieht dich nur verwirrt an, als du in dein Zimmer zurückkehrst, mit dem Entschluss, es hinauszuschieben, Toriel noch mal zu fragen, wie ihr die Ruinen verlassen könnt.

“Du hast dir eine Blume in die Haare gesteckt?”, fragt er.

Du schüttelst den Kopf. Hältst inne. Schaust zu Boden.

Du seufzt und setzt dich aufs Bett. “Weiß nicht”, flüsterst du. “Verwirrt. Weiß nicht was passiert ist. Hatte einen verwirrenden Traum”, du wedelst mit der Hand, während du gebrochene Worte herunterratterst. Deine Ohren klingeln noch zu sehr um gerade Sinn zu machen.

“Ich…” Flowey unterbricht sich und räuspert sich. “Ich glaube, du bist gestorben”, sagt er, “Und bist zu deinem letzten Speicherpunkt zurückgekehrt.”

Du ziehst eine Augenbraue hoch.

Flowey seufzt, “Geh ins Bett, Frisk.”

Du legst dich hin, schläfst aber nicht.

 

* * *

 

Trotzdem fragst du nach dem Ausgang aus den Ruinen und trotzdem stoppt Toriel dich, wieder und wieder und wieder, bis sie sich entscheidet, das Tor nach Snowdin selbst zu zerstören. Und trotzdem fordert sie dich zu einem Kampf heraus, droht, dich in eine Pastete zu backen, zu wahnsinnig und zu verletzt davon, dass andere Kinder ihr zuvor nicht gehorcht haben und durch die Hand anderer gestorben sind.

Trotzdem weigerst du dich, dich zu wehren.

Du solltest ausweichen können, jetzt da du den gleichen Kampf zweimal gekämpft hast, aber du springst ein wenig zu spät zur Seite und der Feuerball trifft dein Auge. Du schreist, als die Hitze die Hälfte deiner Sicht und deines Gesicht verschlingt, deine Seele zerspringt, Toriel murmelt ‘Tut mir Leid’ und Flowey schreit irgendwo hinter dir deinen Namen, bevor du den Boden unter deinen Füßen verschwinden spürst -

Und als du die Augen öffnest, starrst du wieder an die Decke deines Zimmers in Toriels Haus.

“Frisk?”, flüstert Flowey, dann, “Frisk! Frisk, bist du in Ordnung?”

Deine Brust fühlt sich zu eng an wenn du atmest, und du legst eine Hand darauf, als du versuchst, dich zu beruhigen. Alles dreht sich.

“Frisk”, Flowey stößt den Stiefel an, in dem er gepflanzt ist, was nur damit endet, dass er mit dem Gesicht voraus auf dem Tisch landet. “Verdammt”, stöhnt er, lässt eine Ranke aus der Erde wachsen, in der er sitzt, und benutzt sie, um sich hoch zu drücken.

Tränen prickeln in deinen Augenwinkeln und du legst beide Hände auf den Mund, um dein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Flowey hört damit auf, was er tut und senkt mit sich einrollenden Blättern den Blick.

Eine neue Blume ist an deiner Wange aufgetaucht, ein Stück von der Blüte an deiner Schläfe entfernt, aber er erwähnt sie nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen.

 

* * *

 

Das nächste Mal, das du fragst, gehen zu dürfen, schaut Toriel die neue Blume mit einem seltsamen Blick an, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit ist schnell durch deine Frage abgelenkt. Dieses Mal lässt du Toriel nicht auf dich einreden, dass du bleiben sollst, und rennst stattdessen mit Flowey in den Armen in den Keller. Toriel, die euch wütend hinterher brüllt, dir dicht auf den Fersen.

Die einzige Warnung, die du hast, ist, dass Flowey “Pass auf!” ruft, bevor Hitze deinen Rücken herauf lodert und du stolperst und wieder in deinem Bett aufwachst.

Eine neue Blume ist neben deinem Ohr aufgetaucht.

 

* * *

 

Du vergisst, wie oft du Toriel fragst, gehen zu dürfen, vergisst, wie oft du bettelst, vergisst, wie oft du nach Freiheit schreist, vergisst, wie oft du auf verschiedene Arten verbrannt wirst und manchmal schreiend in die Küche gezerrt wirst und Messer spürst, die sich in deine Haut graben, vergisst, wie oft Flowey über dich weint, und vergisst, wie oft die Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf dir sagt “Bleib entschlossen. Bleib entschlossen. Bleib entschlossen.”

Es klingt wie du, aber gleichzeitig tut es das auch nicht.

Alles was du weißt, ist, dass jedes mal, wenn du stirbst und unter der selben Decke aufwachst, von der du dir jedes Detail eingeprägt hast, eine neue Blume auf deinem Körper aufgetaucht ist. Es tut weh, wenn du versuchst, an den Blumen zu ziehen, also hörst du auf, zu versuchen sie loszuwerden. Flowey erklärt die Zeitsprünge, aber die Blumen kann er nicht erklären. Toriel ist zu wütend über deine Bitte gehen zu dürfen, als dass sie die neuen Dekorationen, die deine Haut zieren, bemerkt.

Es dauert eine lange, lange Zeit - die Blumen haben schon die Hälfte von deinem Gesicht und einen Teil von deinem linken Handgelenk bedeckt - bis du endlich der letzten Attacke ausweichst, die Toriel dir entgegenschleudert, bevor sie weinend zusammenbricht. Du seufzt vor Erleichterung und sinkst auf die Knie. Deine Seele hängt nur noch an einem seidenen Faden.

Toriel sagt dir, dass du stark sein musst und dass es da draußen Monster geben könnte, die kein Gnade mit dir haben werden, und dass es ihr Leid tut, dass sie versucht hat, dich da zu behalten. Du lächelst und symbolisierst, dass du ihr vergibst.

“Du erinnerst mich an ein Kind, dass ich einmal hatte”, sagt sie, während sie dich das erste (und letzte) Mal umarmt und du vergräbst dein Gesicht in ihrer Kleidung, die nach Gebäck und Feuer riecht. Deine Mutter drückt deine Stirn an ihre, bevor Toriel zurück nach oben geht und niemals zurücksieht.

Du trägst Flowey aus den Ruinen und schaust zu, wie die Tür zu schlägt.

“Erinnert sie an wen?”, flüsterst du. Flowey sagt nichts, sondern starrt weiter die Tür an. In deinem Hinterkopf regt Chara sich nicht.

 

* * *

 

Sans das Skelett ist derjenige, der euch in der Nähe der Brücke begrüßt. Er ist euch nachgelaufen, bis er gesprochen hat und seine Stimme lässt dich vor Furcht erstarren. Als du dich zu ihm umdrehst, hat er eine Hand in seiner Hosentasche und ein träges Grinsen im Gesicht. Ein einzelner Goldzahn an der Seite glitzert im Licht, als er den Stock betrachtet, den du vom Wegrand aufgehoben hast und durch den hohen Schnee hinter dir her schleifst. Flowey zieht den Kopf ein. Dein Blick fällt auf den goldenen Stern, der an einer Kette am Hals des Monsters hängt.

Ein Speicherpunkt.

“Was hast du da, Schätzchen?”, fragt er, den Stock ansehend. Du antwortest nicht.

Er kichert und streckt eine Hand aus, “Weißt du nicht, wie man einen neuen Freund begrüßt?”

Du wartest einen Moment, bevor du deine Augen auf das knochige, ausgestreckte Gliedmaß richtest. Du hebst eine Hand, langsam, bevor du Sans’ ergreifst.

Der elektrische Schock, der dich verkrampfen lässt, steht dem mentalen, den du erlebst, in nichts nach.

“Hat es dir denn niemand gesagt?”, sagt er gedehnt, aber du kannst ihn nicht sehen. Er entfernt sich immer weiter und die Seite von deinem Gesicht wird kalt. Alles ist voll mit weißem Zeug. “In dieser Welt heißt es töte oder werde getötet.”

 

* * *

 

Als du blinzelst, stehst du wieder vor den Ruinen.

Du hebst eine Hand, verrutschst Floweys Stiefeltopf in der anderen und starrst ihn an.

“Geht’s dir gut?”, fragt Flowey.

“Nein.”

 

* * *

 

Dieses mal drehst du dich um, bevor Sans sprechen kann und gibst ihm nicht die Hand. Du drückst nur Flowey dichter an die Brust.

“Ziemlich gemein, einen Kumpel einfach so hängen zu lassen, findest du nicht?”, fragt Sans. Du schüttelst den Kopf.

Er klickt mit seiner… Zunge oder so. Sein Mund öffnet sich nie. Du weißt nicht, wie das mit dem Sprechen so gut funktioniert.

“Also, wohin bist du unterwegs?” Er stopft beide Hände in seine Taschen und geht an dir vorbei und durch die Gitterstäbe auf der Brücke. Sie ist breit genug, dass ihr beide drüber laufen könnt. Du bewegst dich nicht und schaust ihn nur an.

Sans schnaubt “Wenn du hier draußen erfrieren willst, Schätzchen, nur zu.”

Wie auf Stichwort zitterst du. Du ziehst Flowey näher an dich und die Blume schmiegt sich an deine Form an. Du machst ein paar vorsichtige Schritte, bis du an den Stäben vorbei und neben Sans bist.

Das Skelett macht ein zufriedenes Geräusch und geht weiter. Du folgst ihm.

“Weiter vorne ist ein Dorf. Snowdin”, sagt er. “Bist du dahin unterwegs?”

Du runzelst für einen Moment die Stirn und sagst “Raus.”

“Raus?”, wiederholt Sans. “Wohin raus?”

“Da raus”, sagst du und zeigst nach oben.

“Das ist ziemlich ehrgeizig, Schätzchen”, er steht still und du machst es ihm nach. “Vor allem mit den Leuten hier in der Gegend. Schau, ich bin ein Wachposten hier und ich soll einen Menschen fangen”, sagt er. “Aber wenn du nicht dumm genug bist, jedem zu vertrauen, glaub ich, dass ich dich hin und wieder mit etwas davonkommen lassen kann.”

Du verlagerst dein Gewicht nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sans nickt mit dem Kopf zur Seite. “Mein Bruder andererseits. Er ist ein absoluter Menschenjagd-Fanatiker. Hey, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, steht er dort drüben.”

In der Entfernung sind ein paar metallische Stampfer zu hören und dein Kopf schnappt zur Seite, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Ein verschwommener roter Fleck kommt durch den Schnee auf euch zu.

“Viel Glück, Kleines”, Sans schließt langsam eine Augenhöhle, um ein Zwinkern nachzuahmen. “Papyrus ist kein Fan von Gnade.”

 

* * *

 

Dein halber linker Unterarm ist mit Blumen bedeckt, bevor du endlich den riesigen Felsen am Wegrand entdeckst und dich beeilst, dich dahinter zu verstecken, als Papyrus sich wieder nähert. Zum Glück verrät Sans dich nicht und lenkt Papyrus mit Wortwitzen ab (“Ich habe heute hart gearbeitet. Knochenhart.” “SANS!”) bis er, laut über die Inkompetenz seines Bruders grummelnd, von dannen zieht.

Du schaust eine Minute später um die Ecke, mit einem gleichermaßen verwirrten und wütenden Blick in Sans’ Richtung.

Sans zuckt die Schultern.

Einerseits hat Sans dich (einmal) getötet und tut nichts, um dich zu retten, wenn du in Gefahr bist, andererseits, wenn du es schaffst, die Gefahr zu vermeiden, bist du in Sicherheit er hält dich nicht auf. Neutrale, denkst du dir. Verdammt unentschieden.

“Glaubst du, er wird zurück kommen?”, fragt Flowey.

Du nickst leicht.

Sans wartet darauf, dass ihr aus eurem Versteck heraus kommt. “Heh, da habt ihr wohl Glück gehabt”, sagt Sans. Du schaust zu deiner Hand, wo die Blumen aus deinem Ärmel schauen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sans noch nicht danach gefragt hat. Vielleicht gehst du bald als Blumenmonster durch.

“Snowdin?”, du zeigst den Weg vor euch entlang.

Sans nickt. “Ja, willst du, dass ich dich dahin mitnehme?”

Du gehst einen Schritt zurück. Das Skelett lacht.

Er geht und du folgst zwei Schrittlängen hinter ihm. Den Stock hast du fallen gelassen, um stattdessen Flowey fest an dich zu drücken für den Fall, dass du wegrennen musst. Auf wundersame Weise braucht es das gar nicht, da schon bald das große mit Weihnachtslichtern geschmückte Banner, auf dem “Willkommen in Snowdin” steht, in der Ferne zu erkennen ist. Ein paar Monster sind um einen Baum geschart und es gibt ein paar Läden in der Gegend. Du und Flowey seufzten beide vor Erleichterung.

Sans breitet die Arme aus. “Willkommen in Snowdin”, sagt er. “Pap ist normalerweise nicht da, also habt ihr wohl eine Weile Zeit euch aus zu ruhen.”

Du nickst, als du das Gasthaus in der Ferne ansiehst. “Danke”, murmelst du und zeigst dann auf dich, bevor du sagst: “Warum hilfst du mir?”

“Dir helfen?” Sans erweckt den Eindruck, als ob er eine Augenbraue hoch zieht, was sich schon wieder allem entzieht,  was du über Physik weißt, weil Sans aus Knochen sein sollte. Knochen sind nicht biegbar. “Nein, Kleines, du hilfst dir selbst. Ich schau nur zu und lass es passieren.”

“Warum bringst du mich nicht zu deinem Bruder?”

Sans legt den Kopf schief. “Hm”, er zuckt nochmal die Schultern. “Du bist lustig. Hab gehört, wie du dich zusammenreißen musstest, um nicht zu kichern, als du dich vor Papyrus versteckt hast. Du hast Glück, dass es Papyrus schwer fällt, andere über den Klang seiner Stimme hinweg zu hören.”

Es kommt dir vielleicht nur so vor, aber du glaubst, einen Unterton von Verbitterung in Sans’ Stimme zu hören.

Das Skelett winkt, bevor er alleine weiter geht. Du starrst ihm einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor du dich auf den Weg zum Gasthaus machst. Es ist Zeit für ein wenig erholsamen Schlaf. Und die Hoffnung, auch nur einen Pseudo-Verbündeten zu haben füllt dich mit Entschlossenheit.

 

* * *

 

Du wachst am Morgen dankbar, dass noch keiner der Dorfbewohner versucht hat, dich umzubringen, auf. Sie sind kalt und funkeln dich böse an, aber damit kommst du klar. Du bist daran gewöhnt.

Du stapfst, Flowey in den Armen und vor Kälte zitternd, aus Snowdin. Im Laden gab es keine Klamotten und die Frage, ob sie überhaupt etwas auf Lager hatten, gab nur ein kurz angebundenes “Nein” zur Antwort.

Also wieder raus in die Kälte mit dem, was du bei dir trägst.

In der Ferne ist etwas hellrotes, das von fallenden Schnee verdeckt wird, der langsam stärker wird, und du bist vage panisch, dass es Papyrus ist. Als du näher kommst, und siehst, dass die Statur kleiner ist und dass der Speicherpunkt golden leuchtet, sacken deine Schultern herab.

Sans sitzt an seinem Wachposten, Kinn auf die Hand gestützt, als er sich aus dem Fenster lehnt.

“Hatte nicht erwartet, dass du so weit gehen würdest”, sagt er.

Du zuckst die Schultern. Er schnaubt. “Dachte du würdest in Snowdin bleiben wollen. Weißt schon: Wärme, Sicherheit, Essen. Pap kommt da nur hin und wieder vorbei und wenn du Glück hast, wirst du ihm nie über den Weg laufen.”

Du schüttelst den Kopf und zeigst nach oben, “Raus.”

Sans starrt dich einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er selbst den Kopf schüttelt. “Du bist da wirklich drauf erpicht, huh?”

Die kleinen Lichter in seinen Augenhöhlen zucken zu den Blumen, die eine Seite von deinem Kopf bedecken und er summt. “Gradeaus weiter sind ein Haufen Rätsel - Fallen”, sagt er. “Pap hat sie aufgebaut. Wenn du schnell genug daran vorbei kommst, kannst du es aus Snowdin raus schaffen, bevor er zurückkommt.”

Du dreht dich zum Pfad und nickst kaum merklich. Flowey berührt mit einem Blatt eine von deinen Händen, die den Stiefeltopf halten.

Du lächelst ihn an, bevor du dich zu Sans zurück drehst. “Danke”, du senkst leicht den Kopf ab, bevor du weitergehst.

Das letzte, das du von Sans siehst, bevor du am Posten vorbei gegangen bist, ist sein leicht überraschter Blick, und das letzte, was du hörst, ist sein leises Lachen und die Worte “Das hat noch niemals jemand gesagt.”

 

* * *

 

Es dauert mindestens eine halbe Stunde, bis du durch die erste Falle kommst (mehrere Minen im Schnee, die das Gewicht auf ihnen mit Elektrizität schocken anstatt zu explodieren), und die Hälfte davon hast du damit verbracht mit Flowey ‘Rate welche Stelle man treffen muss’ zu spielen. Du hat auf ein paar Stellen Steine geworfen, Flowey hat ein paar Ranken ausgestreckt, um den Boden abzutasten, dann würdest du weitergehen, quälend langsam, aus Angst, dass du etwas auslösen könntest. Das XO Rätsel war einfacher, wenn nicht der Boden einreißen würde, wenn du einen Fehler gemacht hast, und wenn du das Rätsel zurückgesetzt hast, war der Riss immer noch da, und du musstest es lösen, bevor der Boden einbrach.

Eine Stunde später triffst du zwei vermummte Gestalten (Hunde, bemerkst du), die dir Drohungen entgegen knurren, und ihre Äxte erbarmungslos nach dir schwingen. Du gibst es auf, sie zu streicheln und rennst lieber weg.

Direkt in Papyrus hinein.

Das Skelett sieht überrascht aus, dich zu sehen, schaut die Blume an der Seite von deinem Kopf an, bevor er die Stirn runzelt.

“Mensch”, ist alles, was er sagt, bevor du fühlst, wie deine Seele aus deinem Körper und auf ein Schlachtfeld gezogen wird und wie ein riesiger Knochen sie durchschneidet.

 

* * *

 

Ihr seid zurück im Gasthaus in Snowdin.

“Wir müssen uns beeilen”, sagt Flowey, sobald du dir die Mühe machst, die Augen zu öffnen. “Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir an ihm vorbei. Wir wissen jetzt, wie wir an den Fallen vorbei können.”

Du summst.

“Frisk!”

Du setzt dich auf.

“Frisk, du willst doch raus, oder?”, fragt er.

Du zögerst, nickst aber.

Sans ist immer noch in seinem Wachposten, Kinn auf die Hand gestützt und so gelangweilt aussehend, wie er aussah, als du ihn das erste Mal gesehen hast.

Er sagt die gleichen Dinge und du bedankst dich. Dieses Mal lacht Sans nur.

Das ist, wann du bemerkst, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

 

* * *

 

Ihr kommt an der elektrischen Falle und der XO Falle vorbei und entkommt vor Dogamy und Dogaressa (Du hast ihre Namen gelernt, als die beiden einander zugerufen haben, _den Menschen zu fangen, bevor er ausweicht und einen Haken schlägt_ ) und habt immer noch Zeit übrig. Die nächste Falle war ein paar Stacheln mit einem Schalter, der irgendwo im Schnee versteckt war und den habt ihr nur durch dein frustriertes Herumstapfen und Floweys versuche, den Boden und die Bäume mit seinen Ranken nach Nischen abzutasten, gefunden.

Ihr rennt wieder in Papyrus hinein. Dieses Mal weichst du sofort aus, was das Skelett ein paar Sekunden aus der Fassung bringt.

“Gut gemacht, Frisk”, flüstert Flowey.

Du verschonst.

Papyrus runzelt noch stärker die Stirn und ruft mehrere Knochen, die sich in der Luft materialisieren und schleudert sie dir entgegen. Du weichst einem, zwei aus, duckst dich unter dem dritten weg, der dich um Haaresbreite verfehlt, aber etwas durchsticht von hinten dein Bein und du fällst mit einem Aufschrei in den Schnee.

Flowey wird fallen gelassen und rutscht ein bisschen durch den Schnee. Du verrenkst dich, um dein Bein ansehen zu können - von einem Knochen an den Boden gepinnt - und schaust hoch, um mehrere weitere Knochen in der Luft schweben zu sehen, die nur darauf warten, dich zu treffen.

Der erste Knochen trifft deinen Rücken, verfehlt gerade so die Wirbelsäule, und du krümmst dich. Die Bewegung bringt dich nur dazu, noch lauter zu schreien. Der zweite trifft deinen Arm und der dritte schneidet durch deine Seele.

Der letzte durchbricht deinen Hinterkopf.

 

* * *

 

Du springst aus dem Bett und fängst sofort an, deinen Hinterkopf zu betasten und nach Wunden zu suchen.

Natürlich ist da nichts, aber du glaubst, dass du den Phantomschmerz von deinem zertrümmerten Schädel spüren kannst.

Da ist etwas kaltes. Kälter und weicher und dünner aber breiter als eine Haarsträhne. Du zieht ein wenig daran und zuckst zusammen.

Noch eine Blume.

Bisher haben die Dinger nur deinen linken Unterarm und die linke Gesichtshälfte genommen, aber jetzt ist eine hinten aufgetaucht.

“Noch eine?”, fragt Flowey leise.

Du nickst.

Als ihr Sans’ Wachposten erreicht, sprichst du zuerst. “Wie lang dauert es, bis Papyrus zurück nach Snowdin kommt?”

Sans schaut dich fragend an und Flowey tut es ihm gleich.

“Er sollte grade in Waterfall sein”, sagt Sans. “Undyne überprüft normalerweise die zweite Hälfte von Waterfall. Also davon abhängig, wie er sich fühlt, braucht er ein paar Stunden für eine Runde. Geht aber nie ins Dorf, wenn er nicht muss.”

“Warum müsste er?” Du legst den Kopf schief.

“Schlaf”, sagt Sans. “Wir müssen manchmal schlafen. Essen.”

Du schneidest eine Grimasse. “Ihr _esst_?”

Er schnaubt. “‘Türlich essen wir”, sagt er. “Wäre zu schade, Grillby’s zu verpassen.”

Du runzelst verwirrt die Stirn.

Sans lehnt sich ein wenig zurück. “Warte”, er kneift so sehr die Augen zusammen, wie es ein Skelett kann, was nicht all zu viel ist. “Du warst nie bei Grillby’s?”

Du schüttelst den Kopf. Flowey stupst deinen Bauch an. “Frisk, was tust du? Wenn du so weiter machst, wird Papyrus uns erwischen.”

“Ist schon gut”, flüsterst du zurück.

“Du warst eine Weile in Snowdin und bist bist nicht zu Grillby’s gegangen?” Sans sieht tatsächlich beleidigt aus. “Frühstück?”

Du schüttelst wieder den Kopf.

“Herrje”, Sans hopst von seinem Sitz und steigt aus dem Posten. “Hattest du vor, da draußen zu verhungern, Schätzchen?”

“Hatte keine Zeit”, sagst du, dich dem Pfad zuwendend. “Musste mich beeilen.”

Er wirft dem Pfad einen Blick zu, der, zu kurz um es richtig zu sehen, zu einem höhnischen Lächeln wird, bevor er sich mit entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu dir umdreht. “Komm”, sagt er und geht auf dich zu. “Wir gehen zu Grillby’s.”

Sans streckt die Hand aus, um deine zu nehmen und im Moment, in dem Knochen Haut berührt, springst du sofort zurück, Augen weit und schwer atmend.

Du schaust Sans’ Hand genauer an. Da ist nichts. Er hält nichts und sein Ärmel ist hoch gerutscht, so dass du sehen kannst, dass er wirklich nichts hat. Nichts, dass dich töten wird.

Sans zieht noch mal eine nicht existierende Augenbraue hoch.

Du schluckst und schließt die Augen. Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis du wieder normal atmen kannst. Du nickst und gehst neben Sans her, als ihr euch auf den Weg zu Grillby’s macht, aber eure Hände berühren sich nicht.

 

* * *

 

Grillby’s ist genau wie der Rest der Geschäfte in Snowdin, mit dem Unterschied, dass es um einiges wärmer ist. Du entspannst dich gegen deinen Willen und Flowey schüttelt ein paar Schneeflocken von seiner Blüte und Blättern und lehnt sich sofort vorwärts, um dich dazu zu bewegen, in Richtung der Wärmequelle zu gehen.

Die anderen Gäste werfen Sans einen Blick zu und widmen sich wieder ihren eigenen Geschäften. Du bist ihnen nicht mal einen Blick wert, was im Moment zu bevorzugen ist.

Die Wärmequelle, stellt sich heraus, ist der Barkeeper - und so wie Sans ihn anspricht der Besitzer des Lokals. Grillby’s gesamter Kopf ist ein Feuerball mit einer Brille und du bist nicht ganz sicher, wie das funktioniert oder warum seine Kleidung noch nicht verbrannt ist.

Sans bestellt euch zwei Portionen Pommes, nachdem du auf die Frage, was du essen willst, nur die Schultern zuckst. Grillby gibt euch, zum deinem Erstaunen, eine Flasche Senf und Sans hält sie dir entgegen.

“Senf?”

Du beäugst die Flasche, schaust deine Pommes an und schüttelst den Kopf.

Sans’ Grinsen wird weiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. “Tja, mehr für mich”, er fährt damit fort, seine Pommes in Senf zu ertränken und Flowey lässt von seinem Platz auf dem Hocker neben dir ein leises, angewidertes Geräusch hören. Du wendest dich mechanisch deinen eigenen Pommes zu und isst und zwingst dich, nicht Sans anzuschauen, während er entscheidet, dass seine Pommes versenft genug sind und dann den Senf direkt aus der Flasche trinkt.

Du schaust dich stattdessen nach dem Ketchup um und Grillby scheint dich zu bemerken, da er die rote Flasche vom anderen Ende der Bar holt und sie dir gibt.

“Danke”, sagst du. Das scheint Grillby für einen Augenblick aus dem Konzept zu bringen, bevor seine Flammen ein wenig heller brennen. Du nimmst das als ein gutes Zeichen.

Sans hat ähnlich reagiert, wann immer du dich bei ihm bedankt hast. Ist denn hier in der Gegend niemand nett?

Die Pommes sind tatsächlich ziemlich gut. Das letzte Mal, dass du gegessen hast, war in den Ruinen, und du bist seit dem mindestens zwei mal gestorben, also müssen es mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden gewesen sein. Dein Magen zieht sich ein wenig zusammen, als du anfängst zu schnell zu essen und Flowey tippt dich mit einem Blatt an die Seite und sagt dir, dass du langsamer machen sollst. Du nickst und nimmst ein paar kleine Bissen aus den Pommes, bis dein Magen sich beruhigt.

Sans ist schon halb mit seinem Teller fertig und scheint sich nicht an den ekelerregenden Mengen von Senf darauf zu stören.

“Essen ist gut, nicht?”, fragt er. Du nickst.

“Sag doch, es wäre zu schade, Grillby’s zu verpassen”, sagt er. “Sonst macht hier niemand so gute Pommes. Natürlich ist das das einzige Restaurant in Snowdin, also wenn du dich daran erinnerst, zu essen, solltest du wohl hier vorbei schauen.”

Du hältst mit einer Pommes auf halbem Weg zum Mund inne. Du schüttelst deinen Kopf. “Bleibe… nicht.”

“Hmm?” Sans schaut dich so an, wie er es immer tut, wenn du das sagst.

“Raus”, wiederholst du noch einmal. Du ballst die andere Hand zur Faust. “Wir kommen hier raus.”

“ _Wir_?” Sans lehnt sich vor, um Flowey sehen zu können. “Du und deine kleine Blume?”

“Mmm”, du nickst. Du drehst dich zu ihm zurück. “Was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht auch raus?”

“Heh”, Sans isst seine Pommes weiter. “Klar, Schätzchen. Warum glaubst du, dass wir Menschen jagen?”

Du legst verwirrt den Kopf schief.

Sans wedelt mit der Hand. “Iss auf, Schätzchen.”

 

* * *

 

Sans sagt, dass Papyrus um die Zeit in der Nähe von Snowdin sein müsste, obwohl es ungewiss ist, ob er das Dorf betreten wird, also gehst du zurück zum Gasthaus. Dir wird bald das Gold ausgehen - das Gasthaus ist deiner Meinung nach ein wenig überteuert - aber es ist entweder das oder im Schnee frieren und riskieren noch mal zu sterben.

Die Blumen werden zu nervig, vor allem, da deine Sicht halb weg ist, also ist es das nicht wert.

Stattdessen gehst du am nächsten Morgen los. Sans ist nicht an seinem Posten, du kommst an den Fallen vorbei, entkommst wieder Dogamy und Dogaressa und schaffst es dann durch mehrere weitere Fallen, ohne dass Papyrus deinen Fortschritt verhindert.

“Gott sei Dank”, haucht Flowey, als ihr es durch die letzte Falle schafft (eine Brücke mit mehreren darüber aufgehängten Waffen, einschließlich eines Hundes. Die Waffen sind gefallen, sobald du die Brücke betreten hast und es war pures Glück, dass du schnell genug gelaufen bist, um es bis zum Ende zu schaffen und dass Flowey mit seinen Ranken die Kante erreicht hat, um euch auf die andere Seite zu bringen.) und den Pfad entlang schaut. Ein tobender Blizzard versperrt euch die Sicht aber es gibt keinen Ort wo ihr warten könnt. Die Brücke ist zerstört, also könnt ihr nicht nach Snowdin zurückkehren.

Du hustest schwach und kneifst die Augen zusammen, in dem Versuch, etwas in dem wirbelnden Schnee zu erkennen. Nichts.

Hinter dir ist ein gähnendes Loch, das ins Nirgendwo führt, also hast du keine Wahl.

Du läufst direkt in den Blizzard, eine Hand um Flowey geschlossen, mit der anderen dein gutes Auge schützend. Je schneller du raus kommst, desto besser. Deine Stiefel beginnen, in der weißen Pampe unter deinen Füßen zu versinken und dich hinab zu ziehen, aber du ziehst deine Beine hoch und marschierst weiter.

“Ich sehe etwas!”, ruft Flowey und du hältst ihn näher, immer noch versuchend zu rennen.

Nach ein paar Minuten beginnt der Schnee nachzulassen und dir fällt es leichter zu rennen, obwohl du trotzdem weiter eine Hand hoch hältst.

Flowey zischt plötzlich. “ _Scheiße_.”

Du gräbst deine Fersen in den Boden, kommst zu einem Halt und senkst die Hand, um etwas sehen zu können.

Jetzt, da der Schnee sich klärt, ist es einfach zu erkennen, warum Flowey so aufgebracht ist. Papyrus steht vor dir, der rote Umhang im starken Kontrast zum Schnee, aber direkt neben ihm steht Sans, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und das selbe träge Grinsen im Gesicht wie immer.

Du ballst die Fäuste.

“Also sind sie wirklich gekommen”, sagt Papyrus. Du senkst deinen Kopf mit der Realisierung, dass Sans dich verraten hat. Du starrst das kleinere Skelett an, das nur die Schultern zuckt.

Papyrus tötet dich noch einmal, aber weniger schmerzhaft als das letzte Mal, da du stolperst, nachdem du das erste Mal getroffen wirst, wodurch das Skelett noch mehr Treffer landen kann, die dich schnell töten.

Du wachst wieder in Snowdin auf. Du hast nicht oft gespeichert.

Du drehst dich auf die Seite und schläfst weiter, auch als Flowey deinen Namen ruft. Du kannst dich nicht daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlt, entschlossen zu sein.

Eine neue Blume ist an deiner rechten Schläfe aufgetaucht.


	2. Chapter 2

Es dauert zwei Tage bis du tatsächlich aufstehst und dich aus Snowdin heraus wagst. Es hat keinen Sinn, Sans nach Papyrus zu fragen, da die Informationen zweifelhaft sind, aber da Sans spricht hörst du trotzdem zu. Es wäre sonst gemein.

Bevor du weitergehst, bedankst du dich wieder.

“Warum sagst du das ständig?”, murmelt Flowey.

Sans ballt die Fäuste, als du vorbei gehst.

“Hey.”

Du runzelst die Stirn. Das Muster ist schon wieder gebrochen. Normalerweise sagen die Leute die selben Sachen, wenn du zu einem Speicherpunkt zurückgezogen wirst. Andererseits…

Sans hopst von seinem Sitz und steigt aus dem Posten. Du drehst dich zu ihm um.

Er blickt finster drein, den Kopf gesenkt, so dass seine Augenhöhlen im Schatten liegen.

“Was ist los mit dir, huh?”, fragt er. “Was soll die zuckersüße Masche?”

Du runzelst verwirrt die Stirn.

“Glaubst du, du kannst hier raus kommen, indem du einfach nett zu jedem bist?” Mehrere Knochen materialisieren sich in der Luft hinter Sans. Du gehst einen Schritt zurück, aber rote Magie windet sich um deine Knöchel, arbeitet sich deinen Körper hoch, bis du in die Luft gehoben wirst und Flowey auf den Boden fällt.

“Frisk!”

Du ruderst nutzlos mit den Armen, immer noch weiter hoch schwebend.

“Oder willst du, dass wir glauben, dass du nett bist?”, fragt er. “Und dann im letzten Moment tötest du uns, wenn wir am schwächsten sind?”

“Hilfe!” Du kippst nach vorne und streckst die Hand nach Flowey aus. Sans hebt seine andere Hand und Flowey ist in einem Moment mit Magie umhüllt und wird im nächsten gegen den Stamm einer Kiefer geschleudert. Du keuchst entsetzt. “Flowey!”

“Lass mich dir was sagen, Kleines, wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann wird das nicht funktionieren”, Sans bewegt seine Hand nochmal und die Knochen hinter ihm richten sich auf dich. “Und wenn es andersrum ist, hat es dir denn niemand gesagt? In dieser Welt heißt es” Die Knochen fliegen auf dich zu.

Du kneifst fest die Augen zu.

“Töte oder werde getötet.”

 

* * *

 

Du schießt schreiend aus dem Bett.

“Frisk!” Flowey benutzt seine Ranken, um sich vom Tisch auf dein Bett zu ziehen.

Du legst die Hände auf den Mund und krümmst dich, während du schluchzt. Deine Schultern zittern vor Anstrengung und heiße Tränen strömen aus deinem verbliebenen Auge.

“Frisk, ist schon okay”, sagt Flowey. “Wir sind zurück -”

“Es ist _nicht_ okay!”, schreist du und schlägst aufs Bett, was die ganze Matratze schüttelt. “Es war _nie_ okay. Ich… ich -”

Du nimmst einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug und atmest in kurzen Stoßen wieder aus. “Ich bin hier runter gekommen, um… um -  und jetzt…” Du wischst dir wütend das Auge. “Ich bin verwirrt”, sagst du. “Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.”

Deine Stimme bricht auf der letzten Silbe und du lässt den Kopf in die Hände fallen.

Flowey senkt beschämt den Kopf.

“Ich auch, Frisk.”

 

* * *

 

Wenn es eins gibt, das du je gelernt hast, ist es, dass man, nur weil man selbst verletzt ist, nicht andere verletzen muss. Leute verdienen es nicht, verletzt zu werden. Wenn die Welt Schmerzen hat, kann eine einzige gute Tat eine groß genuge Atempause sein.

Also marschierst du, drei Tage nachdem du mit einer neuen Blume am Hals aufgewacht bist, den selben Weg zu Sans’ Posten entlang.

Sans sieht so gelangweilt aus wie immer, aber du hast einen Verdacht. Das Gespräch verläuft wie sonst auch und natürlich sagst du danke.

Sans _zuckt zusammen_.

Seine Augen zucken zu deinem Gesicht, der Blume an deinem Hals und dann zu Flowey, der ihn böse anfunkelt.

“Was?”, haucht er.

“Danke”, wiederholst du, wendest dich wieder deiner Reise zu und schaust nicht zurück.

 

* * *

 

Dieses Mal entkommst du Dogamy und Dogaressa nicht und wirst stattdessen in Stücke gerissen.

Du wachst mit einer neuen Blume an deiner rechten Wange auf, unangenehm nah an deinem gutem Auge.

 

* * *

 

Sans schaut dich nicht an. Er starrt stattdessen in den Schnee und sieht aus, als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken und aufgewühlt.

“Grillby’s?”, schlägst du statt dem gewöhnlichen langen Gerede vor. Das erschreckt Sans aus seiner Träumerei. “Hä”, sagt er verwirrt.

Du deutest zurück nach Snowdin.

“J-ja. Klar.”

Du hast Flowey heute im Gasthaus gelassen. Gesagt, dass du noch nicht vor hast, Snowdin zu verlassen und nur die Beine strecken willst. Die Blume war verständlich skeptisch und hat sich dann entschuldigt, beschämt, dass er dir misstraut hat, der einzigen Person im ganzen Untergrund, die ihm bisher Freundlichkeit gezeigt hat.

Sans sieht den ganzen Weg zum Restaurant abgelenkt aus. Er sagt nichts. Du bemerkst, dass er eine Weile keine Spitznamen benutzt hat.

Ihr bestellt wieder zwei Teller Pommes und du gibst Sans zu seiner Verwirrung den Senf und fragst Grillby nach Ketchup. Bedankst dich wieder. Der Barkeeper sieht danach glücklich aus.

“Wo ist dein Blumenfreund?”, fragt Sans.

“Gasthaus.”

Er summt. “Ihr bleibt in Snowdin?”

Du schüttelst den Kopf und zeigst nach oben, wie du es immer tust. “Raus.”

Sans seufzt. “Du bist da wirklich drauf erpicht, huh?”

Es dauert eine Weile bevor du antwortest. Ein trauriges Lächeln schleicht sich auf dein Gesicht, während du eine Pommes durch einen Ketchupfleck ziehst.

“Das einzige, das ich kann.”

Von der Art, wie seine Augen dunkler werden und wie er schnaubt, zu schätzen, denkst du, dass Sans versteht.

 

* * *

 

Als du wieder los ziehst und wieder in Papyrus und Sans hinein rennst, schüttelst du nur traurig den Kopf und bereitest dich darauf vor, dass deine Seele aus deinem Körper gezogen wird.

Der Kampf beginnt. Du weichst Papyrus’ Attacken aus, während Flowey deinen Rücken deckt und dir Warnungen zuruft. Das Skelett hat genug davon und wirft Flowey mit seiner Magie zur Seite. Du streckst die Hand nach deinem Freund aus und das ist die Ablenkung, die Papyrus braucht, um einen Knochen in deinen Arm zu rammen, ihn zu brechen und an den Boden zu heften und dich dabei mit zu ziehen.

Du jaulst auf und windest dich. Du greifst nach dem Knochen und ziehst daran, aber er steckt zu tief und dein Arm hängt nur noch an einer dünnen Hautschicht an deinem Körper.

Die ganze Zeit steht Sans daneben und schaut zu. Er schaut zu, als du ihm nicht den gleichen hasserfüllten Blick zu wirfst wie beim ersten Mal und als du nach deinem gefallenen Freund rufst und als sein Bruder erst deinen Arm und dann deine Beine mit seinen Attacken bricht.

Du atmest schwer. Rotes Blut tropft aus deinem Mund und färbt die Blumen an deinem Hals und deiner Kleidung, zusammen mit dem Schnee unter dir. Der gefärbte Schneematsch sieht aus wie Flügel, die unter deinem Körper eingeklemmt sind.

Deine Seele schwebt vor Papyrus und pulsiert schwach.

“Hilfe”, keuchst du, hoch schauend. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang landet dein Blick auf Sans. “Bitte.”

Papyrus ruft einen weiteren Knochen und sticht dir durch die Brust.

 

* * *

 

“Hat nicht funktioniert”, murmelst du, als du zum weiß-gott-wie-vielten Mal aufwachst.

Flowey seufzt vom Tisch aus.

“Tut mir Leid.”

“Ja”, sagst du. “Mir auch.”

 

* * *

 

Die nächsten paar Male laufen nach dem selben Muster. Du gehst raus, triffst Sans, ihr redet, du löst die Fallen, die immer einfacher werden, je öfter du mit ihnen arbeitest, du triffst Sans und Papyrus. Manchmal kommst du fast vorbei, manchmal wirst du sofort getötet. So oder so tötet Papyrus dich und Sans schaut zu.

Schaut immer zu.

Die rechte Seite von deinem Hals und deine rechte Wange sind schon mit Blumen bedeckt. Mit jedem Tod taucht eine neue auf und du hast schon lange festgestellt, dass sie ein Todeszähler sind. Sie sind eine Markierung für dein Versagen.

 _Bleib entschlossen_ , flüstert die Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf jedes Mal, wenn du einschläfst, _Du bist die Hoffnung der Menschen und Monster._

Du hoffst, dass das genug sein wird, um dich vernünftig und entschlossen zu halten, raus zu kommen. Wieder die Sonne zu sehen. Vor dieser Hölle sicher zu sein.

Einmal stimmst du zu, dass du alleine gehen und einen anderen Weg finden solltest, aus Snowdin heraus zu kommen. Vielleicht ein anderer Pfad. Oder vielleicht Diplomatie. Das hat bei Toriel funktioniert. Vielleicht wenn du entschlossen genug bist und lang genug durchhältst, wird Papyrus dich auch gehen lassen. Und dann kannst du zurückgehen und Flowey holen.

Beim ersten Versuch stellt sich heraus, dass es schwerer ist als erwartet, da du ohne die Hilfe von Flowey, der sich an der Klippe festhält und dich hoch zieht, von der Brücke stürzt. Das war ein unnötiger Tod, der dir eine neue Blume neben deinem rechtem Auge einbringt.

Du verlagerst unruhig dein Gewicht und berührst die Blüte. Es tut nicht weh, aber es ist nervig.

Du versuchst es nie wieder.

Manchmal begrüßt Sans dich, manchmal sieht er tief in Gedanken versunken aus und an diesen Tagen lädst du ihn zu Grillby’s ein und schaust beim Gasthaus vorbei, um Flowey dort zu lassen. Es hat keinen Sinn, ihn mitzunehmen, wenn du keinen Fortschritt machst. Und das Gasthaus ist warm. Flowey mag die Wärme lieber als den Schnee.

“Warum hast du mich eingeladen?”, fragt Sans dich einmal, als die Blumen deine linke Handfläche bedeckt haben und nur noch die Finger herausschauen.

“Du hast traurig ausgesehen”, gibst du zu.

Er runzelt die Stirn. “Was geht dich das an?”

“Weiß nicht”, du zuckst die Schultern. “Wollte helfen.”

Sans schaut dich seltsam an.

Du schmunzelst.

 

* * *

 

Als die Blumen drei von deinen linken Fingern bedeckt haben, lädt Sans dich scheinbar grundlos zuerst ein. Er sieht nicht traurig aus, sieht nicht gelangweilt aus, hüpft nur von seinem Sitz und streckt eine Hand aus.

Du berührst sie natürlich nicht, aber er sieht nicht beleidigt aus.

Du gibst ihm den Senf und er gibt dir das Ketchup. Du bedankst dich immer noch bei Grillby, als er euch bedient.

“Warum machst du das?”, fragt Sans, als der Barkeeper ein wenig heller leuchtend weg geht.

Du zeigst auf dich und legst den Kopf schief.

“Ja, du, Schätzchen”, sagt er.

Du denkst darüber nach, wie du deine Worte aneinander reihen sollst, während du die Ketchupflasche auf die Bar stellst. “...nett sein”, sagst du. “Leute verdienen es nicht… man sollte nicht ohne Grund gemein zu Leuten sein.”

“Das heißt nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit nett sein musst”, sagt Sans. “Du kennst die Leute hier nicht mal. Du könntest es einfach so lassen, wie es ist und mit niemandem reden.”

“ _Kann_ gemein sein”, sagst du. “Will nicht. Muss nicht.”

“Huh.”

Sans schaut dich einen Moment lang an und hebt dann seine Senfflasche. “Cheers.”

Du kicherst - das erste Mal nach einer langen Zeit hier unten - und hebst deine eigene Ketchupflasche. “Cheers.”

 

* * *

 

Das nächste Mal, dass ihr zu Grillby’s geht, ist deine Hand von den Blumen taub geworden.

Sans bemerkt es und streckt dieses Mal nicht die Hand aus. Du lächelst vor dich hin.

“Kann ich dich was fragen?”, sagt er, als eure Pommes mit euren bevorzugten Soßen bedeckt sind.

“Hast du schon.”

“Heh”, schnaubt Sans amüsiert. Er wedelt eine Hand in deine Richtung. “Was ist mit den… weißt schon?”

“Blumen?”

“Ja.”

Du hebst den linken Arm, obwohl er sich anfühlt wie ein eingeschlafenes Gliedmaß - man kann es nicht spüren und wenn man es bewegt, fühlt es sich an, als würden einem Ameisen durch die Adern krabbeln.

“Erzähl ich später.”

“Du bleibst in Snowdin, Schätzchen?”

“Nein”, sagst du. “Geh raus. Kommst du mit?”

Das ist das erste Mal, dass du den Vorschlag machst und Sans wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht.

 

* * *

 

“Geh raus. Hoch”, du zeigst mit der rechten Hand nach oben, bevor Papyrus deine Seele in einen Kampf ziehen kann. Das Skelett hört verwirrt auf, seine Magie zu beschwören und Sans schaut interessiert zu.

“Kommst du mit?”, fragst du. Die Lichter in Sans’ Augen ziehen sich zusammen und Papyrus erstarrt fassungslos.

Dann lacht er hämisch.

“Die einzigen, die raus gehen, sind wir”, sagt Papyrus, als hinter ihm Knochen aufflackern. “Und dazu benutzen wir deine Seele.”

Deine Augen weiten sich. Du bist zu überrascht, deine Füße zu bewegen, und der erste Knochen schlägt dir in den Bauch und bricht rot befleckt aus deinem Rücken heraus. Blut tropft von deinem Kinn, als du hustest.

 

* * *

 

“Sieben Menschenseelen”, erklärt Flowey zurück in Snowdin. “Sieben Menschenseelen und König Asgore wird ein Gott, stark genug die Barriere zu brechen und uns alle zu befreien.” Er verlagert sein Gewicht. “Sie haben sechs Seelen… Ich glaube du weißt wie.”

Du nickst.

“Sie brauchen nur noch eine. Eine noch und sie sind frei”, sagt Flowey. Er seufzt und schaut zur Seite. “Ich weiß, ich sollte mich darüber freuen, aber sobald sie draußen sind, werden sie über die Menschen herfallen. Und damit kann ich nicht leben. Zu wissen, dass ich helfen hätte können…” Er schüttelt den Kopf und lacht bitter. “Was auch immer, ich bin sowieso ziemlich nutzlos.”

Du streckst die Hand aus und berührst ein Blütenblatt. Eine Blume ist jetzt über deiner Augenbraue und dein rechtes Auge ist fast verdeckt.

“Nein”, sagst du. “Du bist ein Freund. Du bist hier. Du zählst. Du hilfst.”

Flowey erstarrt, bevor er weinend zusammenbricht. Du drückst seinen Topf an deine Brust und lässt ihn.

 

* * *

 

Du kommt zu spät an Sans’ Posten vorbei, mit dem Entschluss, zu Grillby’s zu gehen, um dich von deinem erneuten Tod zu erholen, und stattdessen erwischt Papyrus euch, wie ihr redet. Naja, wie sie gerade anfangen zu reden. Sans wollte winken, vielleicht wollte er diesesmal den Vorschlag machen, aber der Klang von Stiefeln im Schnee lässt euch beide erstarren und Papyrus erwischt euch in was wie die Mitte eines Gesprächs aussieht.

Er runzelt die Stirn und wendet sich seinem Bruder zu. “Hier ist ein Mensch”, sagt er. “Und du machst dir nicht mal die Mühe, ihn zu fangen?”

Sans schweigt und senkt die Hand.

“Wolltest du dich mit ihm anfreunden, Bruder?”, fragt Papyrus.

Sans lehnt sich in seinem Sitz zurück.

“Nein”, sagst du. “ _Ich_ hab versucht, mich mit ihm an zu freunden.”

Die Köpfe beider Brüder drehen sich zu dir. Zum Glück war Flowey nicht da, oder er hätte dich dafür angekeift so dumm zu sein.

Papyrus macht ein paar abfällige Geräusche und dreht sich zu Sans.

“Also, fang ihn.”

Sans blinzelt. Langsam. “Was?”

“Fang ihn”, wiederholt Papyrus.

“ _Was?_ ”, fragt Sans diesmal lauter. Sein Bruder schnaubt.

“Der Mensch will einen Freund, oder nicht?”, sagt er. “Und gute Freunde zeigen Freunden, wie die Sachen hier laufen.”

Du ballst die Fäuste. Du schaust Sans an, aber der starrt seinen Bruder an und seine Stirn ist in Schweiß ausgebrochen.

Papyrus seufzt. “Bist du ernsthaft zu faul es zu tun?”, schnaubt er. “In Ordnung. Ich werde mich um den Menschen kümmern. Ich versteh nie, warum du überhaupt noch eine Wache bist, aber es hat wahrscheinlich damit zu tun, dass du meine Erfolge ausnutzt.”

“Papyrus”, sagt Sans, aber sein Bruder hört nicht zu.

“Immer bin es ich, der hier alles macht. Und selbst wenn die Gelegenheit sich bietet, tust du so nett und nutzlos - “

_“Okay, ich werde es tun.”_

Du schließt die Augen.

Papyrus schaut Sans an und die beiden starren einander einen Moment lang an, bevor Papyrus lächelt und einen Schritt zurücktritt. Er ahmt spöttisch eine Verbeugung nach zeigt in die Richtung, in der du zitternd stehst.

“Ganz dein, Bruder.”

Sans steigt steif von seinem Sitz, geht aus dem Posten und bleibt vor dir stehen.

Du hältst die Augen geschlossen und senkst den Kopf.

Du hörst etwas nasses reißen, bevor du einen Lichtblitz hinter deinen Augenliedern sieht und von Feuer verschlungen wirst.

 

* * *

 

“Grillby’s?”

Du machst immer noch das Angebot. Sans sieht erschüttert aus, die Lichter in seinen Augen flackern, aber er schafft ein zittriges “Ja”. Papyrus erwischt euch dieses Mal nicht und ihr könnt in Ruhe essen.

“Also, ich hab eine Frage für dich”, sagt Sans. Du wischst die Hand an einer Serviette ab und hörst zu. “Glaubst du… dass selbst die schlechteste Person sich ändern kann?” Er starrt seinen leeren Teller an. “Dass jeder gut sein kann, wenn er es nur versucht?”

Eine Blüte ist direkt neben deinem Auge gewachsen und du weißt, dass du einen Tod von der Blindheit entfernt bist.

Du lächelst - aufrichtig - und nickst.

“Ja.”

 

* * *

 

“- Ich sag’s dir, dass könnte gar nicht so schlecht sein.”

“Ich sag dir, was schlecht ist!”

Du kannst sie durch den Schneesturm hören, bevor du sie sehen kannst.

“Das ist neu”, murmelt Flowey. Flowey erinnert sich immer an alle Durchläufe. Das ist es, was dich die meiste Zeit bei klarem Verstand hält.

“Dass _du_ dich mit dem Gegner verbrüderst!” Du senkst die Hände und sieht, wie Papyrus eine behandschuhte Hand gegen Sans’ Brust schlägt. Das kleinere Skelett stolpert zurück, nimmt aber einen Schritt rückwärts, um sich zu stabilisieren, und bleibt standhaft.

“Ich verbrüdere mich _nicht_. Ich sage, dass wir es durchdenken sollten”, sagt er. Sein Bruder lacht. “Du kannst nicht denken, Sans. Alles was du den ganzen Tag tust, ist an deinem Posten sitzen und schlafen und essen und nutzlos sein.”

“Das reicht”, Papyrus”, knurrt Sans zurück.

“Ach, sieh mal einer an, er weiß, wie man Wiederworte gibt!”

“Sie streiten sich?”, flüstert Flowey und dreht sich zu dir um. “Frisk, vielleicht können wir an ihnen vorbei - “

Du schüttelst den Kopf. “Papyrus wird uns bemerken”, sagst du. “Noch nicht. Wenn ich sterbe könnte ich blind werden. Kann ich nicht riskieren.”

Sans und Papyrus schreien einander immer noch an. Du zitterst in der Kälte und wartest darauf, dass sie deine Gegenwart bemerken.

Als sie es tun, grinst Papyrus. “Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.” Er beschwört seine Knochen um dich anzugreifen und du schluckst, aber dann marschiert Sans auf euch zu.

Die Knochen verschwinden. “Was tust du?”

“Um dir zu beweisen, dass du Unrecht hast und dass ich nicht nutzlos bin”, Sans greift nach deinem guten Arm und du zuckst instinktiv zusammen. “Werde _ich_ den Menschen zu Asgore bringen.”

Du erstarrst.

Ein tiefes Knurren klingt aus Papyrus’ Kehle. “ **_Nein._ ** ”

“ **_Vesuch mich aufzuhalten_ ** ”, knurrt Sans zurück. Der Boden verschwindet unter euren Füßen und du stolperst zurück. Flowey streckt seine Ranken aus, um sich im Boden zu verankern, bekommt aber nichts zu fassen, als um euch herum im einen Moment Licht explodiert und im nächsten Moment wieder verschwindet.

Nachdem du blinzelst stehst du vor einem Wachposten, der genau wie der in Snowdin aussieht, nur dass es hier keinen Schnee gibt, bis auf den, der auf dem Dach des kleinen Häuschens liegt. Daneben steht eine hellblaue Blume.

Du kippst beinahe um und Sans schnappt deinen Ärmel, um dich aufrecht zu halten.

“Geht’s dir gut, Schätzchen?”

Du reißt deinen Arm zurück, passt aber auf, Flowey nicht fallen zu lassen. Sans lässt dich los und hält seine Hände hoch. “Vorsichtig.”

“D-du…” Du hast schon lang nicht mehr hyperventiliert. Du dachtest, dass du auf dem Weg der Besserung bist, aber jetzt ist deine Brust wieder zu eng und du nimmst wieder schnelle, kurze Atemzüge. “Du bringst mich zu König Asgore?”

Flowey streckt ein paar Ranken in Sans’ Richtung aus, bereit euch zu verteidigen, wenn er es muss.

Das Skelett wirft der Blume einen Blick zu, schaut dann aber zurück in dein einziges sichtbares Auge.

“Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich meinen Bruder angelogen habe, Schätzchen?”, fragt er.

Du runzelst die Stirn. “Warum-”

“Er hätte dich getötet”, sagt er. “Ich musste mit dem arbeiten, was ich hatte, um dich da raus zu holen. Glaub nicht, dass er uns verfolgen wird, außer wenn er mich zerstauben will.” Er lacht. “Ich glaube, dass er das schon immer wollte, aber ich lass mich nicht so leicht unterkriegen.”

“Unglaublich”, flüstert Flowey. Die Furchen in deiner Stirn werden tiefer. “Du…” Du studierst seinen Gesichtsausdruck und seine Hände, die er immer noch hoch hält. “Du hilfst mir?”

“Du hast gesagt, dass du glaubst, dass jeder gut sein kann, wenn er es nur versucht, oder?” Er zuckt die Schultern, so wie er es immer tut. “Ich versuch’s.”

Er nimmt langsam die Hände runter und hält dir eine hin. Du schaust sie misstrauisch an.

Ein, zwei Minuten vergehen bis du deine linke Hand ausstreckst und sie Sans’ legst. Seine knochigen Finger schließen sich um deine blütenbedeckten und er läuft auf etwas zu, das wie ein Wasserfall aussieht.

Du bist nicht tot. Du bist nicht am Sterben. Du bist an Papyrus vorbei.

Du lächelst vor dich hin. Entschlossen.

 

* * *

 

Du niest zum zigsten Mal, als ihr durchs Wasser watet. Die Strömung des Wasserfalls ist stark und du stehst bis zur Hüfte im Wasser. Wenn Sans dich nicht festhalten würde, hätte dich die Strömung schon längst weggetragen. Die fallenden Steine helfen nicht wirklich. Und die Tatsache, dass du aus einem Blizzard heraus in eine Umgebung mit keinem Schnee in Sicht gerissen und dann in hüfthohes Wasser getaucht wurdest, ist auch nicht hilfreich.

Noch ein Nieser. Flowey schaut dich besorgt an. Sans hatte in seiner ganzen Existenz wahrscheinlich nicht auch nur einmal eine Erkältung (der Vorteil daran, keine Nase zu haben, wahrscheinlich), also sieht er nur verwirrt aus und führt dich, bis ihr auf der anderen Seite seid.

Sobald du auf trockenem Boden bist, setzt du dich hin, um deine müden Beine aus zu ruhen und niest noch einmal.

“Geht’s dir gut?”, fragt Flowey.

Du schüttelst den Kopf. “Nein”, sagst du. “Könnte krank sein.” Du zitterst unwillkürlich. “Auch ein bisschen kalt.”

Es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis du wieder aufstehst und weitergehst, und als du es tust, stolperst und zitterst du wie ein Blatt in einem Tornado.

Deine Sicht ist verschwommen und im Inneren fühlst du dich zu heiß, obwohl dir kalt ist. Du hörst Stoff rascheln und spürst dann ein Gewicht auf deinen Schultern.

“Hier”, sagt Sans. Du drehst den Kopf zu ihm. Er schaut dich nicht an. Er schaut dich _demonstrativ_ nicht an.

Du schlüpfst mit den Armen in die Ärmel und ziehst die Jacke näher an dich.

“Danke.”

Du gähnst und verpasst das Lächeln, das über Sans’ Gesicht huscht.

 

* * *

 

Die meisten Monster, denen ihr in Waterfall begegnet, beschnuppern die Luft und starren dich ein paar Sekunden lang an, bevor sie davon huschen, wenn sie Sans’ Gegenwart bemerken. Das Skelett selbst sagt nichts und geht weiter, deine taube Hand mit seiner verschränkt, und bleibt gelegentlich stehen, um dich zu Atem kommen zu lassen. Das Atmen fällt dir schon seit einer Weile schwer.

Flowey rutscht in seinem improvisierten Blumentopf herum und flüstert dir Dinge zu und du nickst, aber Sans kann kaum Worte in dem unverständlichen Gebrabbel erkennen.

“Warte”, sagt Flowey irgendwann. Sans bleibt stehen und neben ihm tust du dein Bestes, nicht auf dein Gesicht zu fallen. Sans fängt dich mit seiner freien Hand.

“Geht’s dir gut, Schätzchen?”, fragt er, die Haare aus deinem guten Auge schiebend. Es ist schon fast von den Blumen verschlungen.

“Frisk wird wärmer”, sagt Flowey in dem Moment, in dem du nickst und dich langsam zu Boden sinken lässt. Sans wartet darauf, dass die Blume es ihm erklärt. “ _Krank_ ”, sagt die Kreatur.

Wie auf Stichwort niest du. Schniefst und wischst dir die Nase. “‘Tschuldigung”, sagst du.

“Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Frisk”, sagt Flowey.

Du sitzt weiterhin auf dem mit biolumineszierendem Gras bedeckten Boden. Sans untersucht kurz eure Umgebung, bevor er sich neben dich setzt und sich auf seine Arme gestützt zurücklehnt.

“Lass uns eine Weile hier bleiben, ja?”, schlägt er vor. Flowey schaut ihn mit dankbarem Blick an. Du nickst wieder.

Es ist gefährlich so an einer Stelle zu bleiben. Papyrus könnte direkt hinter euch sein, oder Undyne - oder vielleicht vertraut sein Bruder ihm einmal, dass er dich zum König bringen wird. Papyrus beleidigt Sans zwar so viel, wie er will, aber Verräter war nie auf der Liste.

Das hier zählt als Verrat, das weiß Sans. Aber die Monster verdienen es nicht, _diese_ Seele für ihre Freiheit zu zerstören. Jede andere, ja. Aber nicht diese.

Die hier ist verwirrend und hell und rot und _Entschlossen_ , aber sie ist auch warm und freundlich und nett und verzeihend. Sans kennt Freundlichkeit kaum, kennt Nettigkeit kaum, kennt Verzeihung kaum. Alle Fehler sind hier durch Prügel bestrafbar. Prügel und herumgetreten werden. Manchmal werden Schuldige auch zerstaubt.

Du zerstaubst niemanden, egal wie oft er dich getötet oder in deinen Tod geführt hat.

Sans war rasend vor Zorn, als er bemerkt hat, dass sich die Zeit zurückgedreht hat, wann immer du gestorben bist, um es so zu machen, als ob du umgekommen bist. Er hatte davor schon genug Zeitspielchen und hat vor ein paar Mal Zurückspulen die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als er dann das Objekt seiner Frustration gefunden hat, hat er keine Zeit verloren, dich dann und dort zu töten, dich in rote Magie ein zu wickeln und zuzuschauen, als du geschrien hast.

Aber dann ist die Zeit wieder zurück gesprungen. Und du hast so getan, als ob nichts passiert ist. Sans hat über die Möglichkeit nachgedacht, dass du dich an nichts erinnerst, aber das Senfteilen hat es verraten. Aber du du hast immer versucht, gut zu ihm zu sein. Ein entschlossener Mensch mit einer Waffen gegen ein Monster mit einem mickrigen Lebenspunkt hatte schon einen klaren Sieger. Aber du hast nie gekämpft.

Außerdem sah es nicht so aus, als ob du absichtlich zurückspulst. Du bist gestorben und dann ist die Zeit zurück gesprungen. Wenn dann sind die Blumen auf dir noch mehr geworden und du hast noch müder ausgesehen.

Du fällst langsam zur Seite und dein Kopf landet auf Sans’ Schulter. Er zuckt erschrocken hoch und du schreckst zurück, blinzelst den Schlaf aus dem Auge und murmelst eine Entschuldigung.

Er zögert. Zuckt dann die Schultern. “Ist schon okay, Schätzchen. Wir werden eine Weile hier sein.”

 

* * *

 

“Was ist das?”

Er trägt dich jetzt auf seinem Rücken. Du bist immer noch in seine Jacke gewickelt und Flowey hat eine Ranke um deine Hand gewickelt, wodurch er jetzt praktischerweise auf Sans’ Schulter sitzt. Alles was er tut, ist sich nach potentiellen Gefahren um zu schauen, während Sans sich darauf konzentriert, euch da raus zu bekommen.

Du zeigst auf eine der großen, blau leuchtenden Blumen. Sans bleibt nicht stehen, aber er antwortet: “Echo Blumen.”

“Hm?”

“Sie wiederholen das letzte, das sie gehört haben”, sagt er. Als ihr an einer vorbei kommt, tritt er näher an sie heran. Du lehnst den Kopf zu der Blume, scheinst aber nichts hören zu können. Gut. Deine Temperatur ist aber durchgehend gestiegen.

Nach einer halben Stunde schafft ihr es durch das letzte Echoblumenfeld und findet eine Höhle. Bisher habt ihr Undyne noch nicht gesehen und Sans hat nicht vor, euer Glück zu hinterfragen, also geht er weiter. Flowey hält seinen Kopf hoch, um nach Gefahr Ausschau zu halten.

Ihr kommt an einem schmalen Gang vorbei und du murmelst Sans zu, dass er stehen bleiben soll. Er leistet Folge und du versuchst schwach, dich aufzurichten und eines der Schilder zu lesen. Du machst ein frustriertes Geräusch.

“Ein eindringliches Lied hallt durch den Gang”, liest Sans stattdessen vor, “Willst du nicht mitspielen?”

“Da ist nichts”, lallst du und lässt deinen Kopf zurück auf Sans’ Schulter fallen. Er geht weiter.

Ein Stück entfernt steht eine Statue, auf die von der Höhlendecke Wasser tropft. Er weiß nicht, wo das Wasser herkommt, aber vielleicht ist dieser Teil des Untergrunds direkt unter einem See oder so.

Gerade als ihr zum nächsten Ausgang kommt, findet ihr einen kleinen Eimer mit Regenschirmen. Sans nimmt einen, da er weiter vorne Wasser hören kann und der Regen dort stärker sein könnte. Du sagst “Warte” und nimmst auch einen.

“Wir werden nur einen brauchen, Schätzchen”, sagt Sans. Du schüttelst den Kopf, “Geh zurück.”

“Was?”

“Geh zurück”, sagst du.

Selbst Flowey sieht verwirrt aus, aber Sans tut, was du ihm sagst.

Er sieht belustigt zu, wie du den Regenschirm aufspannst und deinen Arm so weit ausstreckst wie möglich, um ihn zur Statue zu stellen.

Er will gerade lachen, als eine Musikbox zu spielen anfängt.

Du quietschst leise in den Stoff seines Pullovers. “Hübsch”, sagst du, “Das hat das Schild also gemeint…”

Ihr steht eine Weile davor, bis du einschläfst. Sans starrt die Musikbox an, bevor er weitergeht.

 

* * *

 

Du wachst nicht auf.


	3. Chapter 3

Als du das nächste Mal aufwachst, bist du von Dunkelheit umgeben. Du versuchst zu blinzeln. Du fühlst, wie sich deine Augenlieder bewegen, aber es ist immer noch komplett dunkel. Vielleicht steckst du dort fest, wo auch immer du hin gehst, bevor du zurückspulst. Eine Art Limbo.

Etwas hartes umschließt deine Hände.

“Schätzchen, bist du da?”

Sans? Also bist du doch wach, warum also - du hebst die Hand, um das, was deine Augen bedecken könnte herunter zu ziehen, aber sobald du etwas erwischst und daran ziehst, schießt heißer Schmerz durch deinen Kopf und du zuckst mit einem unterdrückten Schrei nach vorne.

Etwas fängt dich auf. Muss Sans sein.

“Vorsichtig”, sagt er, “Vorsicht.”

“Frisk sollte nicht an den Blumen ziehen”, das war Floweys Stimme, “Es tut weh.”

“Also ist das keine Menschensache?”, fragt Sans. Eine Hand entfernt sich von dir und du stellst dir vor, dass er gestikuliert. “Ich dachte, das wäre eine Menschensache.”

“Nein, ist es nicht”, sagt Flowey. “Es ist kompliziert. Lass uns einfach - “

“Eine Blume wächst jedes Mal, wenn ich sterbe”, krächzt du.

Es ist still. Sans’ Hand, die auf deiner tauben liegt, verkrampft sich ein bisschen. Oder vielleicht genug, um dein Handgelenk zu brechen, aber du hast sowieso nicht sehr viel Gefühl in dem Gliedmaß, also ist es eigentlich auch egal.

“Frisk”, Floweys Ton klingt rügend. “Er versteht nicht. Lass es einfach.”

Du schüttelst den Kopf. “Nein, er versteht es. Er erinnert sich.” Du tust dein Bestes, dich in die Richtung zu drehen, in der du denkst, dass Sans ist. “Du erinnerst dich, oder?”

Keine Antwort.

“Ich weiß, dass du es tust”, sagst du. “Deine Reaktionen sind jedes Mal anders, wenn ich zurückspule. Manchmal… manchmal denkst du über Sachen nach. Manchmal siehst du hin- und hergerissen aus. Du erinnerst dich, dass ich Ketchup mag.”

Sans antwortet immer noch nicht. Flowey bettelt ein letztes Mal. “Frisk…”

“Wann?”, fragt Sans. Seine Stimme klingt tiefer und kleinlauter als normalerweise. “Seit wann weißt du es?”

“Seit du gelacht hast, als ich mich das zweite Mal bei dir bedankt habe”, sagst du. “Das erste Mal warst du geschockt. Das zweite Mal warst du nur amüsiert. Ich… ich hab angefangen, über die Möglichkeit nachzudenken.”

“Spulst du absichtlich zurück?”

Du schüttelst den Kopf. “Ich wollte öfter sterben als ich mich erinnern kann und ich kann es einfach nicht.”

Eine weitere bedeutungsvolle Pause bevor Sans grummelt. Er zieht nach ein paar Sekunden an deiner Hand und du fängst an zu gehen.

“Flowey?”, fragst du.

“Bin hier, Frisk.”

Ah, irgendwo über dir. Er muss wieder auf Sans’ Schulter sein.

“Wo sind wir?”

“Waterfall”, sagt Sans. “Nahe der Echoblumen.”

Dann bleibt er stehen und du machst es ihm nach, blind ohne Führung. Einen Moment später spürst du, wie etwas dickes und warmes um deine Schultern gelegt wird. Dein Mund fällt in ein kleines ‘o’, als du bemerkst, dass es Sans’ Jacke ist.

Sans nimmt dich wieder bei der Hand. “Komm, Schätzchen. Wir verschwenden Glühlicht.”

 

* * *

 

Manchmal legst du den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und strengst deine Ohren an, um das Flüstern der Echoblumen zu hören.

Die meisten Leute, die sich hier etwas gewünscht haben sind entweder tot oder weit weit weg. Oder sie sind auf der Suche nach Ansehen, Beliebtheit und Freiheit der Königlichen Garde beigetreten. Sans weiß Bescheid.

Er schaut zurück und sieht, wie sich dein Mund mit Unbehagen verzieht. Er geht ein bisschen langsamer, damit du näher zu ihm kommen kannst, bevor ihr weiter geht. Flowey verlagert sein Gewicht auf Sans’ Schulter. “Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass das Flüstern das letzte Mal so auffällig war.”

“Wir waren abgelenkt”, sagt Sans.

“Was ist das für ein Ort?”

“Leute sind hier früher rumgehangen, haben hier Pause gemacht”, für dich hält er seine Stimme leise. “Andere haben hier gern gewünscht. Andere haben hier gern versprechen gemacht.”

_“Sieben Seelen”_ , flüstert eine der Blumen.

_“Sieben Seelen und König Asgore wird ein Gott”_ , flüstert eine andere zurück.

Die Blumen versprechen jedem Menschen, der in den Untergrund fällt den Tod, flüstern jedem gefangenen Monster von der Freiheit zu und planen die Zerstörung der Menschen sobald die Monster befreit wurden.

Du hältst dich mit einer Hand an der Rückseite von Sans’ Pullover fest.

“Hör nicht hin”, sagt er. “Es sind Todeswünsche.”

Als ihr in den Gang mit der Statue kommt, tut Sans das gleiche, das du davor getan hast und stellt einen Regenschirm über die Statue. Du lächelst. Flowey schaut die Statue wehmütig an aus Gründen, die Sans ignoriert. Die Blume ist so schon seltsam genug, wie er unter dem Risiko der Exekution einem Menschen hilft, aber er hat noch keinen Schaden angerichtet, also ist alles okay.

Sans nimmt dich wieder auf den Rücken und du hältst den Regenschirm, damit alle drei einfach reisen können. Ihr geht an der Silhouette des Schlosses vorbei, die sich am Horizont abzeichnet. Du warst von Grillby’s und von Waterfall beeindruckt, als du sie das erste Mal gesehen hast, also glaubt Sans, dass du beeindruckt wärst, wenn du das Schloss sehen könntest.

“Man kann von hier aus das Schloss sehen”, Flowey ist schneller als Sans. Sans geht weiter, während du dich aufmerksam aufrichtest.

“Es ist riesig”, sagt Flowey. “Und schön.”

Du kicherst. Sans merkt, dass er selbst auch lächelt.

Er gibt den Regenschirm beim nächsten Eimer, an dem ihr vorbei kommt wieder ab und Flowey hebt euch alle mit seinen Ranken hoch. Das winzige Ding ist überraschend stark, wenn er es will - Sans dreht sich zu der Blume auf seiner Schulter und merkt, dass er hechelt und prustet. Okay, vielleicht auch nicht, aber einen Menschen und ein Skelett hoch zu heben (auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen sehr leicht ist) ist beeindruckend für so eine winzige Blume.

Dieses Mal gehst du wieder, die Hand mit Sans’ verschränkt und in dieser Position trefft ihr Undyne.

Sie schaut eure Hände an und runzelt die Stirn.

Sans steht ein wenig gerader. “Ich bringe den Menschen zum König.”

“Und die Blume?”, sie nickt in Richtung des Monsters auf seiner Schulter, das auf Stichwort den Kopf senkt.

“Begleitet uns ein Stück lang.”

Undyne prustet. “Wir alle wissen, dass du hinter der Stelle deines Bruders her bist”, sagt die und verdammt, er wünscht, sie würden aufhören, das alle zu denken. Wenn er nicht faul ist, ist er ein Thronräuber und wenn er kein Thronräuber ist, ist er ein Verräter.

Die Regeln des Untergrunds. Töte oder werde getötet. Vertaue niemandem. Es war einfacher, als die Leute nicht freundlich waren und er sich gefühlt hat, als ob er ihnen einen Scheiß schuldet.

Der Käptain der Königlichen Garde zückt ihren Speer und richtet ihn auf euch.

“Ich tue das, damit wir frei sein können”, sagt er und sein Griff an dir wird fester. Hinter ihm wimmerst du leise.

“Das ist vielleicht so”, sagt Undyne. “Aber wer auch immer den Menschen zum König bringt, wird seine rechte Hand und das werde ich nicht an dich abgeben.”

Auch dieser verdammte Wettbewerb im Untergrund. Man könnte meinen, dass alle lernen würden, zusammen zu arbeiten, um ihre Probleme zu  lösen, aber nein, es heißt immer noch jedes Monster für sich.

Er tritt einen Schritt zurück und beschwört seine Blaster. “Naja, das kann ich dich auch nicht tun lassen.”

Du ziehst an seinem Ärmel. Er dreht sich nicht um.

“Tu ihr nicht weh”, bittest du. Sans erstarrt kurz von der Dummheit der Bitte. Ihr seid alle kurz davor vom Käptain der Königlichen Garde getötet zu werden und von allen Dingen, die du fragen könntest, fragst du nach der Sicherheit des Käptains? Manchmal fragt Sans sich, ob Freundlichkeit ein anderes Wort für Dummheit ist.

_“Bitte”_ , flüsterst du. “Tu ihr nicht weh.”

“Frisk”, Flowey dreht sich zu dir. Wenigstens die Blume ist vernünftig. “Wir - “

“Nein”, unterbricht Frisk ihn hartnäckig. “Tu ihr nicht weh. Wir tun niemandem weh. Niemals.”

Undyne nutzt die Ablenkung und greift an.

Sans lässt dich los, um die Hand zu heben und den Käptain mitten im Lauf zu stoppen und dann seinen Arm vorwärst zu stoßen und so Undyne gegen die Wand vor euch zu schleudern.

“Nein!”, schreist du. Du wedelst mit den Armen und schaffst es, Sans’ ausgestrecktenArm zu schnappen. “Tu ihr nicht weh, Sans!” Tränen strömen unter den Blumen heraus, die jetzt deine Augen bedecken. “ _Bitte_.”

Sans runzelt die Stirn, aber er nimmt den Arm nicht runter, als er dich anstarrt, während du den Kopf senkst und in seinen Ärmel weinst.

Flowey greift euch beide mit seinen Ranken. “Kommt schon!”, zischt er. “Gehen wir, wenn wir ihr nicht weh tun wollen.”

Du reißt deinen Kopf hoch und beginnst, an Sans’ Ärmel zu ziehen, blind geradeaus rennend. Flowey zieht dich zurück, bevor du stolperst und dann lässt Sans seine Blaster verschwinden und hilft dir, an Undyne vorbei zu rennen, die immer noch von der Kraft des Aufschlags taumelt. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht genug um sie zu töten, aber genug um sie kurzzeitig auszuschalten.

Ihr rennt.

 

* * *

 

Du erklärst nicht, warum du nicht wolltest, dass Undyne nicht verletzt wird. Sans fragt nicht mehr nach, nachdem die ersten paar Versuche nur damit geendet haben, dass du in Tränen ausbrichst. Flowey schläft in deinen Armen, erschöpft davon zu viel Magie benutzt zu haben. Dein Kopf rollt ein wenig. Selbst Sans ist ein wenig müde davon, seit dem letzten Zurückspulen keine Chance auf Ruhe gehabt zu haben und davon, beinahe gegen Undyne gekämpft zu haben.

Also sitzt ihr auf dem Boden nahe der Holzbrücke, die euch auf die andere Seite von Waterfall bringen wird. Undyne ist euch nicht gefolgt. Sans hat sie wahrscheinlich kräftiger geworfen, als er dachte, und sie ist tot. Oder sie lauert euch auf. Oder sie sucht an den ganzen falschen Stellen. Aber ihr müsst euch jetzt ausruhen, denn wenn sie noch lebt, _wird_ sie euch später finden.

Du sitzt neben Sans und legst deinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und dieses Mal macht es ihm nichts aus.

Er schließt die Augen, ruht sich aus, schläft aber nicht.

“Wir sollten niemandem weh tun”, murmelst du, als Sans denkt, dass du schläfst. Er öffnet ein Auge, um zu dir runter zu schauen. Du kaust auf deiner Unterlippe, bevor du weitersprichst. “Sei immer freundlich.” Eine Pause. “Manchmal ist Freundlichkeit alles, was wir geben können. Manchmal ist Freundlichkeit genug.”

Sans schläft mit diesen Worten im Kopf ein.

 

* * *

 

Undyne findet euch später tatsächlich und Sans hebt dich auf seine Schulter. Flowey hält sich an ihm fest und wickelt seine Ranken um dich, so dass ihr alle sicher zusammen haltet, während Sans rennt. Er könnte kämpfen, er _sollte_ kämpfen, aber du willst das nicht und er hat versprochen, zu versuchen, nicht jedes Problem, dem er begegnet, mit Gewalt oder einem Strahl aus seinem Blaster zu lösen.

Sei immer freundlich. Manchmal ist Freundlichkeit alles, was wir geben können. Manchmal ist Freundlichkeit genug.

Sei _immer_ freundlich.

“Tu ihr nicht weh”, murmelst du wieder in seinen Pullover.

“Ich weiß.”

Er weicht den Speeren aus, die Undyne vor euch auf dem Boden beschwört. Einer von ihnen trifft seine Jacke, die du gerade trägst, aber zum Glück ist es _nur_ die Jacke. Nicht du selbst.

Ihr kommt in eine Sackgasse und Sans gräbt seine Versen ins Holz und kommt zu einem Halt, als ihr nur noch ein Stückchen von der Kante entfernt seid.

Er dreht sich um und kommt nur einen Schritt weit, weil Undyne ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt steht.

Sie zieht ihren Speer über die Brücke und er kann sich vorstellen, wie sie unter ihrem Helm süffisant grinst, als euer Teil der Brücke weg bricht und dann alles nur noch Dunkelheit und ein Wasserplatscher.

 

* * *

 

“ _Sans? Sans! Sans, wach auf_ , bitte, ich kann nicht - ich kann nicht - “

Er wacht auf, als jemand über ihm seinen Namen schreit. Ein Licht wird durch etwas verdeckt und als seine Sicht sich klärt, erkennt er dass dein Gesicht über seinem schwebt. Die obere Hälfte ist durch Blumen bedeckt, aber du bist es, das Licht von oben sieht aus wie ein Heiligenschein hinter deinem Kopf und du bist komplett durchnässt und weinst vielleicht, aber kann es nicht wirklich erkennen. Flowey sitzt auf seiner Brust und seufzt erleichtert, als Sans aufwacht.

“Er ist wach”, stellt die Blume fest.

Du seufzt und lehnst dich zurück. Schluchzt und lachst wässrig.

“Gott sei _Dank_.”

Sans versucht, sich hinzusetzen, zuckt zusammen und legt sich wieder hin. Undyne wird euch eine Weile nicht mehr verfolgen.

Du fühlst herum und nimmst Flowey von Sans’ Brust und setzt ihn auf das - Blumenbeet? Ja - Blumenbeet, auf dem ihr gelandet seid. Die Dinger sind dicht genug, um euren Sturz zu bremsen. Sie sind auch golden. Wie die, die deinen Körper bedecken. Er denkt, wenn du dich hinlegen würdest, könntest du darin verschwinden.

“Macht’s dir was aus, wenn wir eine Weile hier unten bleiben, Schätzchen?” Er hustet schwach. “Der Fall ist mir durch _Mark und Bein_ gegangen.”

Du kicherst und prustest unelegant. Sans lächelt trotzdem. Papyrus lacht kaum über seine Witze.

“Ja. Wir gehen nirgends hin”, sagst du. “Ich kann ohne dich eh nichts sehen.”

Sans verstummt. Die Hälfte der Blumen auf deinem Körper sind seine Schuld. Dadurch, dass er dich selbst getötet hat, dass er dich an Papyrus verraten hat und dass deine Gesundheit vernachlässigt hat.

Aber du hast die Jacke nicht abgenommen, seit er sie dir gegeben hat. “Du bist nicht wieder von dem Wasser krank geworden, oder, Kleines?”

Du schüttelst den Kopf.

Er macht ein zufriedenes Geräusch und schließt die Augen.

“Danke”, sagst du.

Er öffnet die Augen wieder und schaut dich an, wie du zu ihm runter lächelst.

“Wofür?”

“Dass du sie verschont hast”, sagst du.

Sans verzieht den Mund wieder in einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Verwirrung. Du streckst die Hand aus und versuchst, sie auf seinen Wangenknochen zu legen. Das Skelett versteift sich, als du deine Finger seinen Wangenknochen entlang nah zu seinem Mund streichst.

Du lachst schwach. “Ich wünschte, ich könnte dein Gesicht sehen. Du fühlst dich gerade seltsam an.”

Sans schaut an die Stelle, wo früher dein rechtes Auge war. “Ich war sowieso nie schön anzusehen, Schätzchen”, sagt er. Du scheinst ihm zu widersprechen, als die wieder den Kopf schüttelst.

 

* * *

 

Als ihr wieder weitergeht, steht euch ein Dummy im Weg. Er murmelt Dinge vor sich hin und Sans ist gewillt, ihn sofort zu vernichten, weil er ihm auf die Nerven geht, aber du hältst ihn zurück, also tut er es nicht.

Ihr versucht, daran vorbei zu gehen, aber er flippt aus und kämpft gegen euch. Sans versucht so gut wie möglich, den Attacken auszuweichen, aber das Wasser behindert ihn und er muss sich um dich und Flowey Sorgen machen.

Ein Angriff trifft ihn fast, aber du schubst ihn zur Seite und steckst den Schlag ein.

Als er aufwacht schaut er wieder zu dir hoch, aber diesmal rufst du nicht seinen Namen. Dein Mund hängt vor Schock offen und als du dann ein Geräusch machst, ist es Gelächter, während du dich zurück lehnst. Sans richtet sich diesmal auf.

Er fragt, worüber du lachst, aber du lachst nur noch stärker, bevor du dich gegen ihn fallen lässt.

Er untersucht dein Gesicht nach neuen Blumen und wendet sich, als er keine findet, deinen Händen und Armen zu. Eine neue Blume ist an deinem rechten Handgelenk aufgetaucht.

“Lass uns das nie wieder machen, Schätzchen”, sagt er. Du nickst. “Ja.” Du lachst nochmal. “Nie wieder.”

 

* * *

 

Undyne findet euch wieder und du sagst ein striktes “Nein”, als Sans sich zu dir umdreht, um still nach Erlaubnis zu bitten. Du brauchst keine Augen um zu erkennen, was er sagen wollte. Du hältst dich nur starker an seinem Pullover fest.

Also weicht er aus und stellt sicher, dass du hinter ihm bist und Flowey in deinen Armen ist. Die Blume versucht so gut wie möglich Angriffe abzufangen und steckt für Sans den Schaden ein und Sans ist ihm dafür dankbar. Undyne lässt euch nicht so leicht an sich vorbei. Ihre Magie hält euch an Ort und Stelle fest, so dass Sans euch nicht raus teleportieren kann.

Aber du weigerst dich zu kämpfen.

Eine falsch abgeschätzte Attacke trifft Sans und tötet ihn; der eine Lebenspunkt tut nichts, um dem Schaden standzuhalten und du erschreckst, als du ihn fallen spürst. Einen Moment später wird ihm schwarz vor Augen. Noch einen Moment später seid ihr zurück in dem Gang mit der einen Echoblume.

“Sans?”, fragst du und hebst eine Hand, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Er nimmt sie vorsichtig und legt sie auf seinen Wangenknochen. “Ja, ich bin hier, Schätzchen.”

“Gut”, hauchst du. “Gut.”

Er schaut dein Handgelenkt an und findet eine weitere Blume neben der anderen.

Es ist schwer mit so vielen Leuten, die alle durch ihre Magie an einer Stelle gehalten werden, gegen Undyne anzutreten. Die Zeit dreht sich zurück und zurück, bis deine rechte Hand nicht mehr ist und dann Arbeiten sich die Blumen deinen Arm herauf, bis Flowey es endlich _endlich_ schafft, eine Attacke abzuwehren und Undyne erschöpft aussieht.

Sans nutzt eure Atempause, um dich am Arm zu packen und zu rennen.

Sobald ihr ein paar Meter von Undyne entfernt seid, die euch Drohungen nachschreit, teleportiert er euch ein kurzes Stück, und dann noch eins, und dann noch eins - kleine Schübe, die euch in Sicherheit bringen, ihn aber nicht ermüden lassen.

Sobald eure Füße festen, heißen Boden berühren, hört er auf. Du schiebst ihn von dir weg und er stolpert ein bisschen, überrascht, bevor du dich weg drehst und zu würgen anfängst.

Er zuckt zusammen. Er vergisst manchmal, wie desorientierend Teleportation für Leute sein kann, die nicht daran gewöhnt sind.

“Tu”, ein Schauer läuft dir über den Rücken und nimmst einen zittrigen Atemzug. Erbrochenes steckt in deinen Haaren und du wischst dir den Mund mit dem Ärmel ab. “Tu das nie wieder.”

“Kann ich dir nicht versprechen, Schätzchen”, sagt er. “Komm, wir machen dich sauber.”

 

* * *

 

Du kannst deine Hände nicht mehr spüren. Es ist Sans, der dich sauber macht und zusammenflickt und sich dann auch um Flowey kümmert. Du bist froh, dass er sich mit der Blume versteht. Naja, nicht wirklich versteht, aber sie lernen, zusammen zu arbeiten.

Du weißt nicht wirklich, was du tun sollst. Du hast die Echoblumen gehört.

Sieben Menschenseelen und eine Monsterseele um die Barriere zu brechen. Der König hat sechs und die bist die siebte und die Stimme in deinem Hinterkopf besteht darauf, dass du die Zukunft der Menschen und Monster bist und obwohl die Monster schrecklich sind, verdient es niemand, unterirdisch gefangen zu sein.

Sans weiß nicht, dass du auch deine Beine kaum fühlen kannst. Die Blumen sind über deine beiden Arme gewachsen und dein Oberkörper ist wahrscheinlich als nächstes dran, aber deine Beine beginnen, taub zu werden.

Was wenn du es zur Oberfläche schaffst, aber in diesem Zustand bist? Was wenn die Blumen nicht verschwinden? Was wenn du nie wieder normal bist? Was wäre wenn?

Sans sagt dir, dass ihr auf dem Weg nach Hotland seid und dann zum Labor des Königlichen Wissenschaftlers. Du kannst beim Laufen deine Füße nicht mehr spüren, obwohl du weißt, dass die Blumen noch nicht so weit gekommen sind.

Der Name des Wissenschaftlers ist, so weit du es mitbekommen hast, Alphys und sie zischt “ _Du_ ”, als sie Flowey sieht. Selbst Sans tritt einen Schritt zurück, als sie zu schreien anfängt, anfängt, Flowey zu erzählen, dass er ein Verräter ist, weil er einem Menschen hilft, sagt “Glaubst du, dass deine Eltern mit dem, was du tust, glücklich wären, _Asriel_ ?” Und dann schreit Flowey zurück, sie soll still sein _still_ sein **_still_ ** _sein._

Aber Alphys kämpft nicht. Stattdessen ist da eine Art Explosion und Sans kämpft gegen jemanden namens Mettaton. Ein Roboter, glaubst du, von dem was du hören kannst zu urteilen. Ein Roboter, der ursprünglich zur Unterhaltung gebaut wurde und dann umgebaut wurde, um Menschen zu zerstören. Aber Sans lässt Mettaton keine Hand an dich legen. Du willst ihm danken, aber dein Hals fühlt sich auch taub an. Du fragst dich, ob es eine Grenze gibt, wie viele Blumen auf deinem Körper wachsen können.

Alles, was Mettaton tut, ist Fragen stellen und wenn Sans sie falsch beantwortet, werdet ihr alle sterben. Aber Sans beantwortet sie alle selbstsicher, sogar _selbstgefällig_ , wenn du das richtig hörst und irgendwann lässt er euch in Ruhe. Alphys ist schon lang aus dem Labor geflohen.

Du ziehst beim Laufen die Füße über den Boden, weil du zu müde bist, sie richtig hoch zu heben.

“Hey, Schätzchen?”, sagt Sans. Du hebst so gut du kannst den Kopf. Er sollte nicht die Hoffnung verlieren. Wenn, dann solltest du ihm für seine Hilfe noch einen letzten Gefallen tun. “Wir sollten uns hier ein wenig beeilen. Kein Stress, aber es könnte ein bisschen _brenn_ zlig werden, wenn wir zu sehr trödeln.”

Du kicherst. Richtig, richtig. Der Core ist nah an Magma und Lava. Oder vielleicht hießt dieser Ort Hotland? Du kannst dich nicht erinnern. Aber es ist gut, dass Sans Witze erzählt. Er hat in letzter Zeit mehr Witze erzählt und wenn du sein Gesicht anfasst, fühlt es sich an, als ob er lächelt. Selbst Flowey schnaubt ein “Unglaublich” von der Schulter des Skeletts.

Also tust du dein Bestes, zu laufen. _Entschlossenheit_ , sagst du dir vor. _Entschlossenheit_ , flüstert Chara in deinem Hinterkopf. Hoffnung der Menschen und Monster. Du hast Freunde, die es nicht verdienen, hier unten gefangen zu sein. Flowey und Sans verdienen es nicht, hier unten gefangen zu sein. Und vielleicht werden Papyrus und Undyne nicht mehr so wütend sein, wenn sie frei sind.

Ohne Zweifel verfolgen Undyne und Papyrus euch noch. Deswegen seid ihr jetzt gelaufen und gelaufen, so viel ihr könnt. Keine Pausen mehr. Weil jetzt alle wissen, dass Sans ein Verräter ist. Und Sans wird sterben, wenn ihr entdeckt werdet, und es wird deine Schuld sein.

Also lauft ihr. Und ihr trefft auf andere Wächter in Hotland und du stirbst wieder, zweimal, weil du zu müde und zu langsam zum Ausweichen bist und du glaubst, dass du deine Füße jetzt tatsächlich verlierst.

Du merkst, wie Sans langsam frustriert wird, und du entschuldigst dich, aber Sans klingt nur traurig, als er deine Haare zur Seite schiebt und sagt “Ist schon okay, Schätzchen, ist schon okay.”

Mettaton kämpft noch mehrere Male gegen euch - es wäre lächerlich gewesen, wenn du es sehen hättest können, aber du kannst nicht sehen, deswegen musst du dich nach dem richten, was du hörst, und es klingt immer noch lächerlich. Von der Kochshow bis zur Nachrichtensendung und Flowey meint, dass es besser wäre, aus dem Rampenlicht zu bleiben, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass Undyne und Papyrus euch finden.

Ihr schafft es, in einem Hotel Pause zu machen. Sans hält dich die ganze Zeit nah bei sich, da die Monster hier nicht sehr freundlich wirken. Und du denkst darüber nach, einfach immer weiter zu schlafen, aber Sans hat recht. Ihr würdet gefunden werden und Sans und Flowey werden sterben, wenn ihr gefunden werdet.

_Entschlossenheit_ , sagt Chara. Für deine Freunde. Für _meine_ Freunde.

Also lauft ihr. Und Muffet bringt euch dazu, zurück zu spulen und zurück zu spulen und zurück zu spulen, bis dein rechtes Bein den Dienst verweigert und du humpelst. Sans wird frustriert und tötet Muffet.

Du weinst.

Ihr redet eine Weile nicht, aber du erzwingst es nicht, zurück zu spulen. Ihr geht weiter und Sans hilft dir, während Flowey weiter auf seiner Schulter sitzt und nach Gefahren Ausschau hält.

Dieses Mal seid ihr wirklich am Core, denkst du, als Sans wieder spricht. Ihr kämpft gegen Mettaton und deine Seele zersplittert, weil du Flowey beschützt hast und ihr wacht alle wieder am Hotel auf. Und du weißt, dass es diesmal dein anderes Bein treffen wird.

Dieses Mal stirbt Muffet nicht. Mettaton stirbt auch nicht, auch wenn Sans während er ausweicht so knurrt, als ob er den Roboter lieber auseinander reißen würde. Du bist dankbar, dass er es nicht tut.

Als ihr es aus dem Core schafft, stolperst du und fällst mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden. Du schürfst dir dein gutes Knie und eine deiner Wangen auf. Deine Arme sind nutzlos.

“Scheiße”, flucht Sans, während er sich neben dich bewegt und dann kurz inne hält, bevor er einen Arm unter deinen Rücken und den anderen unter deine Knie schiebt.

_Mir geht’s gut_ , symbolisierst du ihm

“Nein, tut’s nicht”, sagt Sans.

_Nicht deine Schuld_.

Sans schweigt eine Weile. Dann geht er einfach weiter.

“Ich bring dich zur Oberfläche”, sagt er. “Keine Sorge. Egal was ich dafür tun muss, Schätzchen, ich bring dich zur Oberfläche.”

Du willst ihm sagen, dass er keine Versprechen machen soll, die er nicht halten kann, aber du kannst nicht mehr sprechen.

 

* * *

 

König Asgore war vielleicht einmal ein guter König. Nein, Sans weiß, dass König Asgore mal ein guter König war. Aber Verzweiflung und Verlust können einen verändern. Das Königreich hat die Hoffnung verloren und mit dem Tod seiner beiden Kinder und wegen ihrer Trauer von seiner Frau verlassen ist er erhartet und sieht jetzt alles nur noch als Mittel zum Zweck, die ersetzbar sind, wenn sie ihn zu seinem Ziel führen.

Sans weiß es. Denn vor langer Zeit hat er sich mal um seinen Bruder gekümmert, obwohl Papyrus ein wenigehrgeizig war. Vor langer Zeit hatte er Hoffnung, dass sie auf die Oberfläche kommen und niemanden verletzen müssen. Vor langer Zeit hat er noch nicht auf so viel Gewalt zurückgegriffen. Dann, vor langer Zeit sind Chara und Asriel gestorben und Königin Toriel ist gegangen und jeder hat gedacht, _das war’s wir sind hier für immer gefangen. Es sei denn, wir holen uns sieben Menschenseelen und kämpfen uns unseren Weg hier raus._

Vor langer Zeit hat jeder gelernt, dass Mord ihnen manchmal das bringt, was sie brauchen. Vor langer Zeit hat die Zeit angefangen, so oft zurück zu springen, dass es Sans egal wurde, wie oft er Menschenkinder töten musste. Er musste nur töten. Und irgendwann hat er sich entschieden, es nicht zu tun, denn egal wie viel er tötete, alles würde wieder zurückgesetzt werden.

Dann vor nicht ganz so langer Zeit ist ein Mensch mit einer roten Seele, die Entschlossenheit ausstrahlt, gefallen und war freundlich. Vor nicht ganz so langer Zeit wurde Prinz Asriel Dreemurrs Seele vom Königlichen Wissenschaftler in eine Blume eingepflanzt und der besagte Prinz sitzt gerade auf seiner Schulter. Vor nicht ganz so langer Zeit erinnert Sans sich ganz genau, wie es sich anfühlt, glücklich zu sein und er will dafür kämpfen.

 

* * *

 

Flowey weiß, wie man die Zeit zurückspult und ganz neu beginnt von damals, als er die Kraft noch hatte. Irgendwie ist diese Kraft auf deine Seele übertragen worden, als du gefallen bist und Flowey fühlt sich schuldig, dass er erleichtert ist. Er konnte nichts tun, als zurückspulen, um die anderen Kinder zu retten. Und er weiß, dass seine Magie zu schwach ist, um alle sechs gefallenen zu beschützen. Also versucht er es wieder und wieder, die Zeit zurück zu spulen, bis er davon zu müde wird und entscheidet, es sein zu lassen.

Und dann fällt ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit einer Seele so rot wie Charas. Ein Mensch, der aussieht, wie Chara. Ein Mensch, der freundlich und entschlossen ist wie Chara.

Also geht er mit dem Menschen. Hilft dem Menschen. Er ist ein Verräter, aber er ist seinem besten Freund und Geschwisterchen treu, dem er versprochen hat, einen Weg zu finden, wie die Monster zur Oberfläche kommen. Er hat es Chara versprochen. Und hat nicht vor, das es zu brechen, wenn du da bist und ihn durch deine Anwesenheit ständig an das Versprechen erinnerst.

Also stirbt er manchmal im Kampf und hofft, dass du und Sans es schafft, aber das passiert nie, weil du immer mit einer neuen Blume zurückkommst, aber Flowey hält es durch.

Er sitzt auf Sans’ Schulter und hört zu, wie sein Vater erklärt, warum sie das tun sollten und warum die Menschen es verdienen, bestraft zu werden, und denkt, nein, dass ist nicht, was König Asgore tun würde. Nicht der Vater, den Asriel einmal kannte, sondern der Gegner, dem Flowey gegenüber steht.

Er beschützt dich und Sans so lang er es kann, auch wenn du vor lauter Blumen, die an dir haften nicht mehr stehen kannst.

 

* * *

 

Du kannst jetzt nicht mehr stehen. Aber du bittest immer noch. _Tu ihm nicht weh. Töte ihn nicht. Verschone ihn._ Asgore schaut dich seltsam an und Sans sagt nichts, als er sich verteidigt. Als ein Feuerball zu nah neben dir landet, beginnt er, anzugreifen. Du kannst ihn sowieso nicht sehen. Er wird den König nicht töten. Er wird ihn nur schwächen, bis er nicht mehr kämpfen kann.

Dummes Kind. Dummes Menschenkind, das an Freundlichkeit glaubt und sich in seinen Brustkorb schleicht. Dummer Sans, dass er das Kind als Freund haben will. Dumme _verdammte_ Umstände, dass alles so laufen musste.

In einem anderen Leben, in dem noch nicht alle die Hoffnung verloren haben, hätten sie alle Freunde sein können. Und dieser ganze Schlamassel hätte nicht sein müssen. Und ja, sie wären vielleicht nicht so schnell aus dem Untergrund heraus gekommen, aber es hätte glücklich und friedlich sein können.

Flowey erstarrt auf seiner Schulter einen Moment lang, bevor er flüstert, dass er eine Idee hat und in den Boden sinkt, zerbricht mit seinen Wurzeln den Zement, bevor er verschwindet und Sans alleine kämpfen lässt. Das Skelett flucht, aber was auch immer diese verdammte Blume vor hat, es ist es wahrscheinlich wert. Er würde dich nicht so alleine lassen.

Du sitzt hinter ihm. Die Hände auf dem Boden. Hoffst immer noch, dass niemand verletzt wird. Kannst nicht sehen. Kannst dich nicht bewegen. Kannst kaum sprechen. Verdammtes Kind.

Sans landet einen Treffer, bevor Asgore auf ein Knie sinkt, geschwächt vom Kampf.

“Also?”, schnauft der König. “Tu es.”

Sans hat immer noch seine Knochen hinter sich und er kann immer noch seine Blaster rufen, um Asgore zu erledigen. Es wäre leicht. _Ein_ letzter Schlag. Ein Schlag und er könnte den König töten und dich hier raus und auf die Oberfläche bringen.

Er hebt eine Hand.

Und lässt sie wieder fallen.

Dreht sich zu dir um, nimmt dich auf seine Arme und stellt sich wieder dem König.

“Nein.”

Asgore blickt auf und runzelt die Stirn. “Nein?”

Du bewegst dich in seinen Armen und lehnst deinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. Du symbolisierst ihm schnell etwas. Deine Hände zittern so sehr, dass Sans kaum etwas erkennen kann, aber er bemerkt ein _Danke_ irgendwo dazwischen.

“Sei immer freundlich. Manchmal ist Freundlichkeit alles, was wir geben können”, sagt er. “Manchmal ist Freundlichkeit genug.”

Asgore lacht. “So läuft das hier nicht, Junge. Hier heißt es töte oder werde getötet.”

Sans schüttelt den Kopf und zieht dich näher an sich.

“Nein, nicht mehr.”

 

* * *

 

Er geht an Asgore vorbei, er ist angespannt, aber zu seiner Überraschung lässt der König ihn in Ruhe. Er versucht nicht, aufzustehen und hält seinen Kopf gesenkt. Sans geht zur Barriere und starrt sie an.

Er braucht sieben Menschenseelen, um die Barriere zu überqueren. Oder eine Menschenseele und eine Monsterseele. Wer auch immer das bekommt, kann die Barriere überqueren. Er schaut dich an, wie du fiebrig in seinen Armen liegst.

“Hey, Schätzchen”, er lächelt zu dir runter. Du versuchst, dich näher an ihn zu drücken. Es ist fast amüsant. “Dir geht’s noch gut?”

Du nickst langsam.

Der Zement vor ihm zerbricht und Flowey schaut daraus hervor. Er hat seine Ranken in ein Knäuel gewickelt und atmet schwer, aber er schaut zu Sans hoch und zieht dann seine Ranken zurück, um sechs verschiedenfarbige, schwebende Kugeln zu enthüllen.

Sans zieht scharf die Luft ein.

Nein, nicht Kugeln. _Seelen._ Die sechs Menschenseelen.

“Wir können… können die Barriere überqueren”, Flowey hustet. “Oder wenigstens eine der Seelen nehmen. Die Barriere überqueren, noch eine holen, zurückkommen und dann die Barriere brechen.” Er zittert stark. “Ich weiß nicht. Einfach nur Frisk hier raus bringen oder so.”

Es ist ein guter Plan. Eine Seele nehmen, eine andere von der Oberfläche holen und dann zurückkommen, um den Rest zu erledigen und dich _und_ die Monster zu befreien.

“Nein”, keuchst du und greifst nach Sans’ Pullover.

“Frisk!”, ruft Flowey. “Wir brauchen sieben Menschenseelen, um die Barriere zu brechen; wir haben nur sechs.”

Du schüttelst heftig den Kopf und beißt die Zähne zusammen. Es tut sogar weh, dich zu bewegen. _Sieben_ , symbolisierst du. _Haben sieben_.

“Nein, haben wir…”, Flowey unterbricht sich und starrt dich an. “... nicht.”

Du zeigst auf dich selbst.

Sans lässt dich beinahe fallen.

Flowey starrt dich ungläubig an und Sans’ Griff verstärkt sich. “Bist du _verdammt nochmal_ dumm? Du kannst nicht einfach aufgeben - nicht nach all dem - “

“Geb… geb nicht auf”, krächzt du. “Kann nicht zur Oberfläche zurück. Fast vom Blumen bedeckt. Hah”, du lachst schwach. “Sterbe. Langsam.”

“Sag das nicht.”

Du kicherst. “Eine letzt Sache. Hoffnung der Menschen und Monster. Muss es tun. Nimm meine Seele”, du lächelst schwach. “Befrei alle.”

“Frisk, nein”, schluchzt Flowey.

Sans schaut zu, wie zwei Wassertropfen auf deinem Gesicht landen, bevor er bemerkt, dass er auch weint.

“Dauert nicht lang”, sagt Frisk. “Bitte.” Du hältst dich stärker an Sans’ Pullover fest. “Bitte.”

Deine rote Seele flackert vor dir und Flowey fängt zu weinen an. Deine Brust bewegt sich noch, hoch und runter, aber sie wird langsamer. Sans schaut dich an, als die rote Seele nah an sein Gesicht schwebt.

Du flüsterst etwas, aber er kann es nicht hören, also senkt er den Kopf.

“Kannst du das nochmal sagen?”, fragt er. Du schläfst ein und die Seele vor die wird heller und er muss sie wieder rein schieben, damit du weiter atmen kannst. Seine Tränen fallen schneller auf dein Gesicht.

Aber er muss zuhören, weil du kaum sprechen kannst und es gemein wäre, nicht zu zuhören. “Ich hab dich nicht ganz verstanden.”

 

* * *

 

König Asgore ist ein guter König. Er hat Undyne und Papyrus abgepfiffen und sogar den Plan, die Menschheit zu zerstören, aufgegeben. Sie wissen sowieso, dass die Menschen stärker sind als sie, mit ihrer Entschlossenheit und so, also wäre es sinnlos, es zu versuchen und wieder im Untergrund eingesperrt zu werden.

Flowey - nein, _Asriel_ sagt, dass er den König manchmal Geschichten über den siebten Menschen erzählen hört. Über dein Opfer. Darüber, wie du deine Seele für die Leute aufgegeben hast, die dich töten wollten.

Asgore weiß natürlich nicht, dass Flowey Asriel ist. Der arme Kleine ist immer noch eine Blume und will so nicht mit seinen Eltern sprechen. Vorallem da beide ihn schon mindestens einmal getötet haben.

Asriel sagt, dass er wahnsinnig ist. Aber nicht auf eine herabwürdigende Weise. Auf eine “Ich mach mir um dich Sorgen, also hör auf, dumm zu sein” Weise. Und er denkt, dass das lustig ist, denn es gab eine Zeit, in der er nichts lieber getan hätte, als dem kleinen Scheißer die Blütenblätter ab zu zupfen. Jetzt lebt die Pflanze mit ihm in einem Haus auf der Oberfläche. Sie hatten in Ebott ein kleines Dorf aufgebaut, während Asgore versucht, die Beziehungen mit den Menschen wieder aufzubauen. Papyrus spricht nicht viel mit ihm, aber er hat ihn auch nicht mehr beleidigt.

Sie haben dich am Eingang der Ruinen begraben. An dem Ort, an dem du gefallen bist, sagt Asriel. Er sagt, dass es auch der Ort ist, an dem Chara begraben wurde. Der erste Mensch, die erste rote, entschlossene Seele. Die Blumen sind verschwunden, als die Barriere gebrochen ist und er hat gesagt, dass Chara vielleicht endlich Frieden gefunden hat und weitergezogen ist. Asriel hat nichts dazu gesagt.

Er besucht den Eingang der Ruinen einmal im Monat. Ein neues Blumenbeet ist dort gewachsen. Sie sind golden genau wie die, mit denen du bedeckt warst und genau wie die, die über Charas Grab gewachsen sind.

Sans liegt manchmal dort, starrt durch das kleine Loch, durch das du gefallen bist, zur Sonne hoch. Er hat darüber nachgedacht, einen Weg zu finden, zurück zu spulen - oder neu zu laden. Dich zurück zu holen, einen anderen Weg zu finden, aber es wäre, es als würde er dein Opfer damit durch den Dreck ziehen.

Also besucht er dich. Manchmal kommt Asriel mit, manchma tut er es nicht. So oder so liegt Sans da und wartet. Die Zeit hat sich immer zurück gedreht, als du gestorben bist, weißt du. Und manchmal hat es ein bisschen gedauert, also wartet er. Asriel sagt, dass er wahnsinnig ist. Er glaubt auch, dass er es sein könnte.

“Klopf klopf.”

_Wer ist da?_ , fragt deine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

“Blüte.”

_Blüte wer?_

“Blüte, tu mir einen Gefallen…”

Komm zurück.

“...Schätzchen?”

Bald.

Aber niemand kam.


End file.
